Baby Genius
by Littlemiss-RozaAnn
Summary: An old friend visits Reid at the BAU. With some... Interesting news. He has a 15 month old daughter. How does he handle this and how does it effect him? And will his old love rekindle? Story better than summary! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all of you wondrous people! Just to clear up, I do not own Criminal Minds. And this one will have nothing to do with Reid's relationship with Maeve. I feel it was something that just hurt him I don't like to even think about it. So I hope you enjoy!**

A woman walked into the FBI building one day. She went up to the security desk. She was a woman on a mission. Her name: Arabella Knight.

"Excuse me Officer Jones." She said, sliding her ID across the desk. "Is the BAU here?" The officer looked at the ID and looked at the woman. She had a heart shaped face, Deep, dark brown eyes, full lips and a tiny nose. She was short, but wore heels to add height. Today she wore a thick strapped black dress with lace. A belt cinched it in at the waist. She had dark brown hair with a tint of purple. It was pulled up into a half ponytail.

"Well Hello Miss Knight." Officer Jones said at the front desk. "Haven't seen you here in a while." The woman giggled.

"Yeah." She said. "I've been kinda busy." He handed her back the ID. "So are they here?"

"Uh. Yeah." Officer Jones said. "Uhm I don't think he went with the rest to lunch. He should be up there." He handed Arabella a visitor's pass.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. She went into the elevator and up to the BAU.

* * *

Reid was sitting at his desk, trying to get his paperwork done. He had opted not to go to lunch so he would be able to hopefully get home at a decent time. Just then a woman came up to his desk, a woman he hadn't seen in a long time.

"We need to talk." She said, leaning on his desk. Reid looked up and swallowed hard. He felt nervous, anxious, and excited at the same time when he say her face.

"Ara? What are you doing here?" He asked her. They looked at each other in silence. She was standing over him, but that was only because he was sitting.

"I have been trying to hang out with you for about a year and a half now. Or at least talk to you. We need to talk now." Arabella said to him. "Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

"Uhm.. Sure." Reid said, taking her into the conference room. Shortly after they closed the door and started talking, Morgan, Garcia, and JJ returned from lunch. They were laughing at something just said when Morgan looked up to the conference room.

"What is going on up there?" He asked.

"I don't know sugar plum." Garcia answered.

"Whatever it is, I think Reid's in trouble." JJ said. and they all shared a short laugh.

"I HAVE A WHAT?!" came Reid's voice, interrupting their laugh. Now they heard voices but the words were mumbled. Suddenly a woman, clearly angry, came out and walked passed the other agents, who she didn't even notice. The three looked at each other and made their way up to where Reid was sitting, staring at his phone.

"Spence?" JJ said softly. He looked up and locked his phone.

"Sorry." He said.

"Who was she?" JJ asked, sitting next to him. "You know we're here for you."

"Her name's Arabella Knight." Reid started. "We've known each other for a while now, although we haven't really talked or seen each other in almost two years."

"Why?" Asked Garcia, who took a chair across from him. Morgan stood in the doorway. Reid looked down at his hands.

"For a while we would get together on weekends or even after cases sometimes. It all started after Tobias and the nightmares. I would go to her place late at night, or she would even come to mine if I called, just to talk to her, to help me through. We did that for months and we... Uhm... Started dating. It was also during this time that- Stuff- started to happen. But then I got better. We still spent time at each others apartment's, but Cases started to get in the way, and we spent less time together. She would call and I'd be busy in the field. I would call and she would be on the busy on the Sales Floor, She's a bridal Shop Consultant. So we talked less and less until We just didn't anymore. There had been a few times that she had told me we needed to get together, And I agreed, but we never were able to. So I guess she took the initiative." He finished with a shrug.

"So what was that all about?" Morgan asked. Reid looked up at him, then to Garcia, then JJ. He sighed and looked back down to his hands.

"I have a daughter." He said softly, a hint of a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"What?" All three of them asked at the same time. Reid nodded, sat up, and unlocked his phone to show what he had been looking at when they came in.

"And Ara sent that to me just after she left." He said handing the phone to JJ. There was a little girl on the screen. She looked to be about a year old. She had a beautiful round face, a tiny nose, wide eyes that were so dark you could hardly see the pupil, but the intelligence shown right through them. She had Reid's slightly curly hair. There was definitely a strong resemblance between the child and Reid.

"She looks like you Spence." JJ said, passing the phone to Garcia.

"Odd since she hasn't even met me yet." Reid said.

"It's called genetics sweetheart." Garcia said passing the phone over to Morgan. "Hopefully she inherited your smarts." Reid sighed, too much on his mind to even give statistics of inheritance and intelligence.

"I just... I just don't know what to do now." Reid said, looking down again.

"Go to her." Morgan said handing Reid his phone back. "Be a father to this little girl. Be the father you never had."

"But I have to finish paperwork-" Reid started.

"JJ and I will take care of your last few files." Morgan said.

"And I'll tell boss-man I sent you home." Garcia said. Realizing there was no winning here, Reid got up and started for the door.

"Oh and Spence," JJ said. Reid turned around. "What's her name?"

"Ella." Reid said as he left.

**OK this was An Idea I was thinking about for the longest time. The Cover picture is his "Daughter". I hope you like. Will be more! R&R please!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So first, before we get to the story I would like to say Thank you! For being this story being up for less than 24 hours, It already has 9 followers, 3 favorites, 5 review and over 300 views! Oh my! Thank you all so much!  
**

Reid left, trying to figure out how to approach Arabella. He didn't know what to do about the entire situation. He went home to look up information about 15 month olds, since that's how old Ella was. Then when he finally got up the courage to head over there, It was close to 5. He took a deep breath as he made his way down the old familiar path he hadn't been down in the longest time. He wasn't even fully aware of where he was, He just knew where to go, where to pull in. And He got out of his car and up to the apartment. When he go to the door, he knocked, still unsure if he should be there and if he should just leave.

* * *

Arabella had just picked up Ella from a older neighbor, Ms. Maria Johnson. She used to live in the building, in the apartment next to Arabella, but moved out about 6 months ago to a little town house right near the bridal shop, ironically, and the hospital, where she worked the night shift as a nurse. In fact, when Arabella had Ella, She had asked to be one of the attending nurses and offered to take care of Ella when Arabella went to work. So She became Ella's nanny.

So now Arabella sat on the floor with Ella. She had picked up Ella, come home, and changed into a red thick strapped tank top and denim shorts. Ella had been, all day, in a white floral tee shirt and blue skorts. They were sitting watching their favorite show, Sofia the First on DisneyJr. Arabella was the first to admit that she loved anything Disney princess. She even danced around with Ella, and she didn't care. They were playing with Ella's little People Disney Princess Castle and watching Sofia the First.

'_There isn't much more that would make this perfect... Except-_" Arabella thought. Just then a knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hold On!" She called getting up, still wearing the tiara Ella put on her.

"Fia!" Ella yelled. Arabella laughed as she opened the door. There in front of stood the skinny Agent in his tan slacks and purple button down with his messenger bag strapped around him. Arabella smiled.

"Hey Spencer." She said. '_Thank you._' She thought to herself. "What are you doing here?" Reid looked at her and raised he eyebrows at the tiara. She reached up, took it off and put it on the table next to the door.

"I came to see you." Reid said. "And Ella." When she heard her name, the little 15 month old came toddling over. She stood behind her mother and and poked her head out from the side.

"Ella," Arabella said, picking up her daughter. "Say hi to Daddy." Ella looked at Reid, put her head down on her mother's shoulder, and waved. "Come on in Spencer." She said stepping aside and letting Reid in. The place was small. Only had a kitchen, living room, a bathroom, storage closet and one bedroom. He stepped in and looked around the little place, remembering. Every dinner, The flour fight they had had, the late nights on the couch just watching t.v., and even every time he had come over crying from a nightmare and they cuddled on her bed. Everything was pretty much the same. Except for the high chair and the children's toys on the floor. Also Instead of a crime or fashion show on the television, it was bight Children's show.

"Isn't this place a little small for the two of you?" Reid asked. Arabella shrugged as she put Ella down, who just hugged her mom's leg, studying Reid.

"Maybe, but it's been home. And in all honesty, I can't afford anything else." She said. Ella was still studying Reid. She let go of her mom's leg and went over the two feet to Reid. She looked up at him and lifter her little arms.

"Up!" She said, trying to jump, but only going onto her toes. Arabella smiled and waited for Reid to pick her up. He just stared, like he didn't know what to do. "UP!" She yelled as loud as her little voice could yell. Arabella picked her up to hand her to Reid, But she didn't want her mom. Ella wanted her new found Daddy.

"Oh No Ara." Reid said as she handed him the little girl. "I've told you about what the team calls the Reid Effect and-"

"And She is immune because she is your daughter." Arabella said cutting him off and pushing Ella into his arms. Ella looked at him and then hugged him as tight as her little arms could.

"Da-dee." She said softly. Both Reid's and Arabella's eyes started to tear up.

"Hey Ella." Reid said to the little girl, who put her head on his shoulder. He looked At Arabella, realizing something. "Ella What?"

"Ella Diana Reid." Arabella said shyly. I really wanted to incorporate your mom because I knew how important she is to you." That made Reid Smile and he hugged her tighter. Ella then squirmed out her fathers hold and slipped onto the floor. She reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Fia!" She said pulling him towards the T.V., where another episode of 'Sofia the First' was starting. Arabella laughed.

"You two go. That's her favorite show. And she loves playing with her princess castle while watching." Arabella said to Reid. "I'm going to order dinner. Pizza good?" Reid nodded, and followed Ella, who was pulling him harder. She laughed as she ordered the two large cheese pizzas. While on the phone, she looked over to see Ella tap Reid on the head with her fairy wand And both of them giggle. Reid fake tackled her in tickle attack and Arabella couldn't help laughing. She joined them as they played and watched Sofia the First. Soon the doorbell rang and they ate pizza. Reid was shocked to learn that Ella was eating little pieces of pizza already.

A half hour later, their tummies full, they sat on the couch watching T.V. Arabella was curled up next to Reid while Ella was curled up asleep on the little couch bed she had. Arabella sighed as she thought it was just like old times. A smile played on her face as she sighed.

"Well, I should get going." Reid said. "Arabella stopped him before he could stand up.

"Spencer wait." She said. "Look I'm sorry. I should have found some way to tell you sooner and not just show up at your office and make a fuss." Reid looked at her and hugged her tight.

"Ara, don't feel bad. Honestly I could have made more time." He said Kissing her forehead. The old feelings of comfort and safeness were beginning to flood him again. There was something about Arabella that made him feel comfortable, at home. More so than his team, and they were his best friends and practically family.

"I was uhm... Actually afraid you didn't love me anymore." Arabella admitted quietly. Reid was slightly taken aback by this.

"Ara. Of course I do." He said "I was just... Scared of it. So I think I was sorta avoiding you. I never thought this was going to be what you needed to tell me." He said softly.

"I always knew you would come back to me... And to Ella." Arabella said. "but avoiding me?" She looked at him confused.

"It's just everyone who I ever cared about abandoned me in some way." Reid said sitting back and looking down. "My dad left me and my mom saying he couldn't deal with it." Arabella knew what he was talking about, his mother's schizophrenia. He had told her about it one of those insecure nights. And she even went with him a couple of times to visit his mom. "And as you know my mom didn't even know who I was half the time. Then Gideon left. And the whole Emily thing..." Reid sighed and blinked back the tears that threatened to come out. Arabella sat there listening to him, holding his hand, as she had many a night after a lot of these events happened. He had even come over to her place to rant after he found out that JJ knew that Emily was still alive and never told him, even though he cried to her for 10 weeks about it. "I guess I'm just scared to care about anyone, and get close to them. I wasn't trying to purposefully avoid you but-"

"But your subconscious was." Arabella finished him. He looked down and to the side. "Hey." She said holding his face and turning him to face her. "I'm not going anywhere. I told you I knew you would come back to us. And I stayed here. I could have easily found another bridal shop back home and moved back closer to my parents. But I knew, in my heart and in my gut, that you would come back and that I should stay here. I'm not going to abandon you." She looked at him. "Spencer look at me. I promised you that years ago, when you were feeling alone. I kept it all this time. And I always will. We can do this. Ella needs you." She stopped herself before she said the last part, but she thought it. '_I need you._'

"And I will be here for her." He said. Arabella smiled. "And for you." She looked at him, surprised he had read her mind. He had always had this weird thing about him. He seemed to always know what she was thinking, sometimes before she did.. She looked at him, he looked at her and slowly, they leaned in for a kiss. it was a long, beautiful, passionate kiss. And with that, they picked up right where they left off. No words were needed to be said. He stayed the night, saw that Ella's crib was in Arabella's room. He decided to stay out for a couple of days to spend time with Ella and Arabella, but he did tell JJ to let him know if they got a case.

As he stayed for those few nights, he decided that Arabella's place was too small for the three of the to live in, since he wanted them all to live together, to be the family he never had. The family Ella needed. So it was time for them to move in with him.

**So first I'd like to thank my precious angel for being the cover photo :) Second, I'm so sorry that the ending was so anti-climatic. The next chapter will be more background. And please if you have any ideas, comments, critiques, or advice to make the story better, I'm open to listen to my viewers. Please R&R. And again thank you :)  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok. So two things to address. First, I think I have figured out a plan. I will be updating once a week on Wednesday or Thursday and will spend the rest of the week writing. So hope you're all good with that. Second, I wrote the flashbacks as if we saw them, not as memories. So I just want to put that out there so no one can say it didn't make sense. They are played like a clip from the past. not a direct memory. Ok. On to the Story.  
**

*Flashback*

_Reid really didn't want to go to this club. But Morgan had insisted, and it wasn't just Him and Morgan going. Apparently so was Elle, JJ and Garcia. He would rather go and spend the evening with Gideon playing Chess, but unfortunately, Gideon had other things he had to attend to. So, for some unknown reason he decided to go. __And as he sat, watching his co-workers and friends dance, He was greatly regretting that decision. Especially after someone pushed into him.  
_

_"Oh my god! I am totally sorry! My friends were being stupid and pushed me!" The girl said to him. She looked up at him. _'Oh wow.' _She thought. _'He's cute.'_ She felt her cheeks starting to burn.  
_

_"Uhm.. No it's fine. Uhm.. Here with friends?" Reid said looking at her, he couldn't see many of her features since the lighting was so terrible. But as he felt his cheeks start to get warm, he was was grateful for it._

_"Yeah. My two best friends to be exact..." She looks over her shoulder and noticed two girls staring at her and Reid. "Who happen to be staring at us right now..." Reid looks at the two girls and then back at the girl standing next to him. _'She's really cute.. And she's talking to me... Say something Reid. Say something.'

_"Coffee." Reid blurts out. The girl looks at him._

_"Hmm What?" She said, slightly confused. _'Damn Reid. Now you definitely look like a blithering idiot.'

_"Uh.. Uhm.." He said flustered. She looks over as the girls yell over to her._

_"Hold that thought." She said to Reid. "I will be right back." She said as she headed over to the girls.  
_

_"Flirting?" Said one of the girls who had bright blue hair. She was super skinny, where a short dress, that stopped lower high thigh and was strapless. The other girl raised her eyebrows at the first girl. She had short hair that was recently cut and dyed dark. She also wore a dress but it was tight and stopped at the knee and had straps._

_"Haha Peyton." The first girl said as she came was referring to the blue haired girl. Then she looked towards the other one. "You called me Sonya?"  
_

_"He's kinda cute." Sonya said. "I little dorky, but totally your type."_

_"Looks like that push did you a favor Arabella." Peyton said. Arabella rolled her eyes._

_"Go for it Ara!" Sonya said giving her another little push. Arabella hesitated. "If you don't want him, I'll gladly take him." Arabella sighed. _

_"Fine, I'll talk to you guys later." Arabella said._

_"We will be expecting Details!" Peyton yelled. Arabella rolled her eyes and walked back over to Reid. _

_"Glad to see you waited." She said with a smile. "Sorry my best friends are idiots." Reid looked at her and smiled slightly. "Hey you wanna go outside? It's warm in here. And a little to loud for my taste."  
_

_"Uh.." Reid Said. "Sure." She grabbed her purse And he grabbed his bag. "Wait for me outside." He said to her, he wanted to let JJ know that he was leaving. When he got outside he found the girl standing against the wall. Now that he was in better light, he could see her better. She had a heart shaped face and dark, wide eyes with dark hair the hung loosely around her wore a tight fitting dress that stopped mid-thigh with slightly off the shoulder straps and had simple heels on. She looked up at him and smiled. He started to blush, thinking about how he was dressed, since he had come right after work with everyone, he was in slacks, converse, a button down with a sweater vest.  
_

_"We haven't been Properly introduced." She said coming over and meeting him half way. "I'm Arabella Knight."_

_"Spencer Reid." He said, shaking her outstretched hand. She smiled and nodded her head over to the right. They started walking. "Where we going?" Arabella shrugged.  
_

_"Who knows?" She said with a smile. "I love just going for walks."_

_"While wearing heels?"_

_"I prefer doing things in heels." She said with a smile. She looked down to the ground. "So Spencer Reid," Reid looked at her. She stopped and they crossed the street. "What do you do?"_

_"Uhm..." He said as they walked into a park. "I work for the FBI." Arabella stopped, shocked._

_"But you can't be more than a year older than me." She said. "And I'm 22." They continued walking.  
_

_"Yeah. I have PhD's in Mathematics, Psychology, Sociology, and Chemistry."_

_"You must be a genius." She said._

_"I don't think that intelligence could be accurately quantified but I do have an IQ of 187."_

_"Damn." Arabella said. It got quiet and Reid felt awkward._

_"So uhm... What do you do?" Arabella Smiled._

_"I work as a Bridal shop consultant. Actually that plays a lot into me and Sonya's friendship. She the girl with the dark hair that pushed me into you. The one with the Blue hair is Peyton."  
They walked in silence until they got to a bench and sat down.  
_

_"So how does your job play into you and Sonya's friendship?" He asked._

_"Well, I work in a bridal shop, She works in a hair salon right down the street. So we send people to each other. When someone's getting their hair done and mention they are looking for a dress, since we provide dresses for events as well, Sonya will send them to my store and say to ask for me. And when I get a customer who's looking to get their hair done, I send them to her. So it helps us both." She said with a smile. They sat in silence for a while. "It seemed like you definitely felt out of place there."_

_"Yeah. My co-workers dragged me from work... As you can see."_

_"It's ok. I got home from work and was told I was going."_

_"At least you looked like you belonged."_

_"I feel fat in this." She said, pushing her tummy in._

_"You are not." He said._

_"Doesn't change the fact I feel it. Or that I would have rathered sit at home in a tee shirt and yoga pants reading Sherlock Holmes."_

_"You love Sir Aurthur Conan Doyle?" Reid asked, interested suddenly. _

_"Yes. My grandfather introduced me and then I had to cover a story for my senior English class." She smiled. "You?"_

_"Yes. Very much so." And for the next few hours, They talked about their favorite stories, until it got chilly and Arabella started to yawn. That's when Reid insisted they go home, But the made plans to meet up the next day for lunch. The next day at work, Reid was teased but he didn't care. He enjoyed the time he spent with Arabella. He hoped there would be more._

*End Flashback*

Reid sat in his hotel room thinking. He was sorta upset that he had a case to go to and he had to cancel his trip with Arabella and Ella to visit her parents. So there he was, sitting there, remembering how the day they met played out. It made him happy remembering their past. He remember how much she was always there, even when he had his dilaudid problem. He sighed thinking about that...

*flashback*

_Reid was sprawled out on his couch, his eyes closed tight, trying to sleep. He was on a come down. He hated the crashes, they made him sleepy and start remembering things. He hated remembering, since it was never the good stuff he remembered. He only ever remembered all the pain throughout his life. Just then, he heard someone at the door and he decided to not get up. He was hoping that they would just go away. He was also ignoring his phone. Too bad for him that Arabella had a key. She walked in and took sight of him. She sighed, clearly upset at what she saw. She had a feeling he was on something. Seeing him like that practically confirmed it. But what did actually confirm it, was what she saw in the bathroom. There on the bathroom sink counter, were vials and syringes . Sighing She walked out and went into his bedroom. She didn't like doing what she was about to, But she knew that she had to. Steeling herself, She started searching his drawers, looking for syringes and drugs. Finding some, She sighed and wiped the tears that leaked out. She then searched his closet and messenger back. After that, She found herself crying. Taking what she had confiscated into the bathroom, Arabella left them there for a short minute as she went into the kitchen to get a roll of paper towels and a garbage bag. She looked over at Reid and silently started crying again. Returning to the bathroom, she put the vials into the bathtub, on top of some paper towels and stepped on each one. She cleaned the glass off her shoe, picked up the paper towels and threw them in the garbage bag, and turned on the water to clean out the tub. Turning to the syringes, she took a bunch of paper towels and scattered them on the floor. First she took each needle and carefully broke the needle part, pulled the plunger part completely out, and placed the barrel part on the paper towels on the ground. Once that was finished, She smashed every single on of the barrels and threw them away as well. Turning off the water, She walked into the kitchen, deciding to make Reid a cup of coffee and wake him up. Once he was up, She would talk to him. She turned on the machine and smelt the bitter smell as it was being made. Once it was done, She loaded it with sugar and brought it over to him. _

_"Spencer." She said softly, shaking him. "Spencer." She cooed. Slowly he woke up._

_"Arabella?" He asked, half asleep. She nodded. "How long have you been here?"_

_"Uhm..." She looked at a clock. "About an hour." He glanced frantically towards the bathroom. "Don't bother. I found them." She mad him look at her in that moment. "All of them. The Vials, the syringes-"  
_

_"You searched my room and my bag?" He asked, almost in disbelief. He trusted her and she did that. He was starting to get angry._

_"I had to Spencer." The pain clear in her voice. "I had to find them and break them all." She started crying again. "You don't need them. Can't you see you're just hurting yourself? You're a genius, you should know what these types of things do to you."_

_"I just want the pain to go away." He said softly. Arabella reached up and gently touched his face. _

_"Spencer, it does go away, almost permanently. But with drugs, It just rips the fresh scab off the wound every time you come down and it gets more and more painful." She was crying softly, as was he. She wiped a tear of with her thumb. "And I'll be here. To help you with everything. The withdrawal, the confusion. I'll call out first thing in the morning." She said. Reid just looked at her and smiled._

_"Thank you."_

*End Flashback*

Reid was ever so thankful about how much Arabella had always been there for him. She never ever flinch or gave a second thought when he was dealing with things and would yell at her. He got up and decided to change. As he did, his mind couldn't leave well enough alone. It just had to bring up what was not only what he considered the darkest days of his detox and recovery, but of his and Arabella's relationship as a whole.

*Flashback*

_Reid Didn't know how long it had been since she broke everything. All he knew is that he was sitting in bed, freezing, and it was all that stupid bitch's fault. She didn't care about him. in all honesty, she probably only wanted in his pants. If she did care about him, she wouldn't have done this to him. The logical part of his brain was saying something, but he was in too much pain to even think about it, or process what it was trying to tell him. It didn't help that all his memories, his bad memories, were flooding him. Like when his father walked off. Or the dozens of times he came home from school and his mother attacked him, thinking he was a intruder or came to kidnap her son. Or the time that Arabella herself had to go away on business for a few weeks and took at least a month, and the pain he felt then was filling him up now. He just wanted to forget. Why couldn't she understand, all he wanted to do was forget!_

_"Spencer?" Came Arabella's soft voice. Anger swelled inside of him. How dare that bitch who was putting him through all of this come into his room. His sancitiy. "How are we doing?" She put the back of her hand to his forehead, and he flinched. Her touch burned him. _

_"Horrible." He muttered. She leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly. He pulled the covers over himself. He was sweating, yet he was freezing._

_"It's alright darling." She said softly. "I'm here for you. And I always will be. Remember that."  
_

_"NO!" Reid bellowed sitting up. "Why can't you just fucking understand?! I don't want to remember!" he stood up and his 6'1" figure towered over her 5' even one. "I want to forget! EVERYTHING!" And with that, he raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Hard. She looked up as him, shocked, her hand on her cheek. "Now why don't you leave me alone in my misery. Just like everyone else has." He turned away and crawled back into the bed. Quietly, Arabella stepped out of the room and closed the door. Reid lay there, trying to sleep when, through the closed door, he heard the sounds of Arabella softly crying. Within that lucid moment, he realized what he had done. All he wanted to do was get up, apologize and hold her tight. But suddenly his body felt heavy. So he did all he could, and go to sleep. The next morning, he woke up and the only memory that flooded him was of what happened the night before. Shame and guilt were the only emotions that filled him._

_"Well hello there sleepy head." Came a soft bright voice in the doorway. He looked up and there stood Arabella, holding his cup of coffee. Relief filled him, realizing that she never left. She walked over to him and put the cup on the night stand. He noticed that in addition to her bright smile, there was a huge red welt on her cheek. Guilt and shame flooded him once more.  
_

_"Ara! Look I'm so-" he started, but she shushed him with a kiss._

_"Shh." She said holding a finger to his lips as they parted. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean it."_

_"But Still. I'm so Sorry. I will never let that happen again." He said pulling her down for another kiss_

*End flashback*

Reid sat on the side of the bed, the feelings of shame and guilt and regret filling him once more. Even though she forgave him, he had not forgiven himself. And he didn't think he ever could. That is the one thing he will most definitely regret all his life. Grabbing his phone, he decided to Call Arabella, not really caring that it was late, both where he was and where she was.

"Hello?" She answered after the third ring. She sounded tired.

"Hey." Reid said. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nope. haven't gone to bed yet. So don't beat yourself up." She said with a small smile.

"Why not?" Reid asked, concerned. She should have been out by now.

"Someone really misses her Daddy." Arabella answered with a yawn. "But enough about us. Why aren't you asleep? You have bad guys to catch, I just have bitchy, snotty brides to dress. And I'm off this week."

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking." He said softly.

"About what babe?" Arabella asked, changing gears to being almost like his therapist.

"That day... When... When I..." His voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Arabella sighed on the other end.

"Spencer. I told you then and I'm telling you now, it's fine. I know you didn't mean it. And I never stopped loving you. Now please. Go get some sleep and catch that bad guy. Come home to us. Soon and Alive."

"Ok Ara. I just needed to hear your voice."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Reid said. "Bye." He hung up his phone and slid underneath the covers. Sleep came easier to him, knowing the Arabella loved him.

**So thank you to all who have read, reviews, favorited, and/or alerted. :) again I am planning on updating once a week. So please R&R :)  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know I said once a week but a faithful Author Reader of mine was so sad when the last chapter ended that I felt i needed to update again. So here's a treat. A second update within 24 hrs. Also, I realize i was dumb and forgot to thank my friend Patrick for giving me the idea on how Reid and Arabella met. i Also thank my bestest friend Cynthia for giving me their club conversation! I love you girl thanks for all the support! Ok enough shout outs, On to the story. And sorry this is mostly description.  
**

A few days later, the team sat on the jet headed back. They solved the case fairly quickly, but they all noticed that something else was on Reid's mind. Even though it didn't interfere with his work, he was definitely preoccupied with something. They could clearly see. And they were right. Reid sat there thinking about his plan. He was headed home two days before Arabella and Ella were due home.

"Hey Kid." Morgan said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You ok?"

"Why would you think that?" Reid asked looking at him. JJ watched the conversation, trying to see what was wrong with her dear friend.

"You look distracted. Well more so than normal." Morgan said.

"I just have a lot I need to do." Reid said with a sigh.

"You need help?" He asked. "What do you need to do?"

"Uhm..." Reid started. "Well I was planning on changing my office to a toddler room as a surprise for Ella and Ara. I have two days to go shopping, paint, and set it up. I just don't know if I can get it done in time." He shook his head, almost trying to clear it.

"Well we can help." JJ said, speaking up. "We don't mind, right?" The team nodded in return.

"Oh I couldn't ask that of you guys." Reid said.

"You didn't ask Reid." Rossi said. "We're volunteering."

"But I don't want to keep you away from your families-" Reid said.

"You won't be." Hotch said. "Morgan call Garcia and have her meet us when we land. Then She, JJ, and Blake can go shopping for what you need, Reid and I can go pick up paint, and Morgan and Rossi can start clearing out your office." Morgan walked off to call Garcia. "Today, we'll paint. It shouldn't take us too long. Then we'll reconvene tomorrow at nine to set up the room and you'll be done in time. It really shouldn't take us too long." Hotch was planning this strategically, like when they're solving a case.

"Sounds like a plan." Blake said. And they all agreed.

"Thank you." Reid said, although he still felt bad he was Keeping Hotch and JJ away from their sons.

* * *

Garcia met them when they landed and took Blake and JJ and went shopping, with a list of what was needed plus what Ella liked. Hotch took Reid to go pick up paint while Morgan and Rossi went to Reid's to move everything out of the room, after stopping by their own homes and picking up crap clothes for them to paint in.

"So What color do you want Ella's room to be?" Hotch asked as they walked into the store.

"Well, her favorite color's pink." Reid said. "She has informed me plenty of times."

"So we get Pink." Hotch said. The two of them got child safe pink paint, two shades, one a lighter than the other for the ceiling. On their way to Reid's, they stopped at Hotch's for a change of clothes. When they got to Reid's apartment, the two changed while Morgan and Rossi Set up the tarp in the room. Soon they started painting the little girls room. By the time they had finished, the girls had showed up with what they had gotten.

"Think we got enough?" Blake asked as Reid looked though the bags. They had gotten a Disney princess toddler bed with Disney Princess bedding (sheet, Fitted sheet, Quilt, and a pillow case), a pillow, a pink canopy with faux fur on the edges, a pink plush carpet for under the bed, Disney Princess wall decals, a pink chest, a pink Dresser, Disney Princess Curtains, a huge Dry-erase board, And Pink hangers.

"Uhm I think this is more than enough." Reid said. "Thank you." Garcia pushed her way over to him.

"Oh! Here! We just couldn't help ourselves." She handed him another bag. "You said she was a peanut so we stuck to 12 months." Reid opened the bags and saw a cute tutu with a little tee shirt and leggings with little pink shoes. There was also a pair of pajama shorts with a pajama tank top, a robe and a pair of baby slippers. "Oh and we got her some dress up things."

"Thanks." Reid said with a small laugh. "Yeah she is a peanut. She still wears newborn skirts."

"Really?" JJ asked. Reid nodded. "Oh yeah. Here, you said that Arabella doesn't have one." She handed him a baby monitor.

"Thanks." Reid said.

"Well we've done all we can for today." Rossi said.

"Right So tomorrow at nine to finish up?" Hotch suggested. The team nodded and left, Followed by Reid, who closed and locked the door. He was going to stay at Arabella's tonight.

The next morning, He got up early, got dressed and headed back to his place. He arrived shortly before everyone else did. When everyone got their, Reid Was already trying to put the bed together. Morgan stopped him and took over. Hotch put together the dresser, Rossi hung the canopy over where the bed was going. Reid hung up the curtains, JJ organized the closet with the outfit they had gotten Ella and the few clothes Reid already had for her. Garcia took claim over the wall decals and Blake hung up the dry-erase board and wrote a special message on it. Once Morgan brought in the bed, She made it up and Reid brought in the chest, to which JJ and Garcia started filling with the dress up items. Hotch plugged in the baby monitor on Ella's end and Reid took the other one and put it in what was soon to be his and Arabella's room. Once it was all finished, They stood back and admired their work. Then each one signed the dry-erase board and Garcia insisted on taking a picture, so they squished together. After the picture, They left, well all except Morgan.

"So they're coming back tomorrow huh?" He asked the young genius.

"Yeah..." Reid said. He looked at Morgan, knowing something was up.

"Good. Tomorrow's Saturday and I am throwing a barbecue. Everyone's coming. JJ's bringing Henry and Will. Hotch is bringing Beth and Jack. So bring them. And bathing suits. I'll have the pool open."

"But-"

"No buts Pretty Boy." Morgan said, turning to leave. "It's about time we all met this lovely lady of yours... and Baby Genius." He said leaving.

**So again thank you to my bestest friend and if you have any ideas or advice for the story, I will give you a shout out. Also Thank you to all those who are Reading, and have reviewed, favorited, and alerted. And to all those who will review, favorite and alert :) Uhm I know this was very anticlimactic, but in the next chapter, Arabella and Ella meets the Team :) Oh and Just letting all of you know, Ella is based off my own Precious Angel. So what Ella does, My daughter has done.  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok now I start the whole Once a week thing. Even though this is like 24 hrs later than normal! SORRY! Well hope you enjoy!  
**

Reid woke up the next morning feeling apprehensive about the day. He was picking up Ella and Arabella at the airport, then heading over to Morgan's for the barbeque. He was most nervous about that since everyone was going to be there. He knew that the team would love Ella, but it was how they'd react to Arabella that had him nervous, especially after the commotion she caused last month. Logically, He knew that they wouldn't think of that, and the only ones who saw it were JJ, Morgan, and Garcia. Sighing and shaking his head, he got out of bed and hopped into the shower. Within fifteen minutes, he was out, dressed and making himself something to eat. He left shortly after and arrived to the airport early. He plan wasn't due until noon. But as noon came and left, Reid started getting anxious. He knew Arabella wasn't a huge fan of using her phone in public with Ella and besides service in the air could be spotty.

"Flight 615 from Connecticut has been delayed." Said a voice over the intercom. Reid sat back. He knew he was getting anxious for nothing. He knew everything would be just fine. He sat there, trying to keep his nerves down. Soon he decided to get himself a cup of coffee. He finished it as it was announced that the flight had just arrived. Throwing the cup away, He made his way over towards the gate. Out came a flight attendant with a car seat, followed by Arabella with a toddling Ella. He walked forward and took the car seat, thanking the flight attendant. Arabella hugged him and Ella hugged his legs.

"Sorry we were late. The flight got delayed for I don't even know what!" Arabella said as Reid gave her a smile.

"It's fine." He said. You guys ready to go?" She nodded, Reid picked up Ella and they headed over to go grab their bags. Once with bags in hand, The little family made their way to Reid's car.

"Ready to go bye-bye Ella?" Arabella asked Ella as she buckled her in. Ella nodded with a huge smile on her face. On their way to Morgan's, Reid noticed Arabella chewing on her nail.

"Ara," He said. "There's no need to be anxious." She stopped chewing on her nail, only to shortly after, start scratching at her arm. Taking one hand off the wheel, Reid reached over an placed his hand on hers. "Hey It'll be fine."

"I know." Arabella said with a smile. "I just get nervous to meet new people. Besides, you're anxious too." She said pointing to his bouncing knee. She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He looked over and gave her a small smile as he pulled into Morgan's driveway. Arabella gave Reid a peck on the cheek and got out. Ella sat up, wide awake, in the back. She smiled when she her mommy. Copying her mom, She put her sunglasses on when Arabella got her out. Ella squirmed to be put down. She grabbed her father's hand, well finger in her left hand and her mother's in her right and they headed to the gate. But when they got to it, Ella froze. So Arabella, deciding it was best, Picked Ella up, handed her to Reid, and opened the gate.

* * *

Morgan got up early to make sure everything was ready. Deciding that they can have a typical barbeque dinner of burgers and dogs, He took a couple packages out of the freezer and put them in the refrigerator to defrost. At one, his back gate opened and in walked Hotch, Jack and Beth.

"On time and the first to show, as always." Morgan joked and was met with a rare smile. "Hey little man." Morgan said to Jack, giving him a hi-five. "Hey Beth." He said giving Hotch's girlfriend a hug and thinking that it was nice to see Hotch happy again after Haley died. Just then Rossi walked through the gate.

"Even out of the office, he's still the first to show up." Rossi said with a smile to Hotch.

"What can I say," Hotch said. "Being punctual is a virtue." He gave another smile and a shrug. Next Blake arrived with her husband. Followed by JJ, Will, and Henry. JJ walked over to Hotch and they started discussing something. Lastly Garcia came with things her 'Little Ones' could play with.

"Jack," Hotch called to his son. He waved him over. "Come here."

"Henry you too." JJ called. The two boys came over.

"Now you two." Hotch said, getting down to their level. "There is a little girl coming. She is just over a year old."

"We need you two to watch over her." JJ said. "And don't get rough." they boys nodded and ran off to play. At a little after two, Blake looked around.

"Hey, Where's Reid and his little one? Isn't he supposed to be here?" She asked.

"He texted me a little while ago that the plane got delayed and that it was just pulling in." Morgan said. "They should be here soon."

"Where were they?" JJ asked.

"Connecticut." Garcia answered. "I got them their tickets. Her folks live there. Our boy genius was supposed to go with them but you angels got called away."

"I told him to bring Baby Genius and the Lovely Lady with him." Morgan said. Just the the gate opened and Reid walked through holding a little girl followed by a petite woman.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Rossi joked as they all got up to see the baby, who was clutching her father and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Said the woman. "The plane got delayed for God knows what reason."

"We understand gorgeous." Said Garcia coming over. "I'm Penelope Garcia." She hugged Arabella. "This is Aaron Hotchner, although we all call him Hotch, his girlfriend Beth, and his son Jack. This is Dave Rossi. Alex Blake and her husband James. Jennifer Jareau, but we call her JJ, her husband Will and their son Jack. And this chocolate God is Derek Morgan, and he is also the host of this fine party." Arabella shook everyone's hand in turn as Garcia introduced them.

"Hi." She said Kinda shyly. "I'm Arabella Knight and this is Ella." She said pointing to the little girl, who was still clutching her father. She put her arm down and both JJ and Morgan saw little white scars on her forearm.

"How old is she?" Blake asked.

"16 months." Reid answered.

"And she has her Daddy's smarts." Arabella said with a smile. Then she turned to Morgan. "Uhm, where's your bathroom?" Morgan brought her inside and showed her where it was. JJ came up behind him.

"did you see those white scars on her arm?" She asked Morgan nodded.

"Now lets not jump to conclusions." He said. "Reid would be pissed if he knew we were profiling his girl. And he just stopped being pissed at you for the whole Emily thing."

"And I really don't wanna go through that again." JJ said. "We'll just ask her when she gets out."

"Ask me what?" Arabella asked coming up with a smile on her face.

"What are those whit scars on your arm?" Morgan asked kinda tentatively. Arabella looked down at her arm.

"Oh." She looked back up, the smile not really wavering. "You see I have anxiety issues, really bad. And the way I used to, and still kinda do to, cope, was by scratching... and sometimes picking."

"Picking?" JJ asked, confused.

"Yeah. Uhm, If there was a scab and I got an anxiety attack, I'd just pick it off." She said with a slight shrug. "It used to happen during exams at school, started in senior year in fact, so as I was writing, I would scratch. That's why it's mostly on my left arm. I'm left handed. As is Ella." She looked at them with a smile. "Anyways, my anxiety is much better now though. In fact, as much as I think I've helped Spencer, he's helped me.

"Hey Ara." Reid called. "I can't find her bottle!"

"Excuse me." She said with a smile and went outside. JJ and Morgan looked at each other and shrugged. Walking out, they found Arabella sitting next to Reid while Ella toddled between the two, her bottle in hand. She started to get braver and head towards people. After a while, she put her bottle down and made her way to Morgan. With a glance to her parents, she grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Woah Baby Genius." Morgan said. "You're stronger than your Dad." Everyone but Reid found it amusing.

"Hey!" Reid called to Morgan. He looked at Arabella who was giggling. "Ara. Not Funny."

"It is a little bit." She said. Then their attention was brought back to Ella, who pulled Morgan the short distance to Garcia. She reached up and took her hand. Then she brought Morgan's hand over and made the two hold hands. Now this had everyone's amusement, and was followed by a chorus of Awes. Ella looked around and gave a huge trouble-making smile with a crinkled nose. When the two tried to let go, Ella started to have a fit and made them hold hands again. This went on for a good minute and a half until Ella got bored. She let go of the two and toddled over to play with grass. Jack and Henry decided to join her. What filled the air was now the children's giggles. Soon after all that, dinner was served and Arabella began to feel accepted. Reid also realized that his worries were all just in his head. Nobody brought up the commotion, and everyone seemed to like her.

The sun had already set and the adults sat around a fire pit. Jack was laying in the hammock, dozing, while Henry lay asleep on a pool lounge chair near the group. Even after a long fit that almost made Reid and Arabella take Ella home, she too was sound asleep in her carrier between her parents.

"Ok." Rossi said. "I'm going to have to be the one to say it." He looked at Morgan and Garcia. "You either need to stop being so obvious or act on your feelings."

"What are you talking about Rossi." Morgan said with his eyebrow raised. He was clearly pretending he had no idea. But no one was fooled.

"We've all seen it and pretty much ignored it, but if a toddler can see it, you need to fix something." Rossi said. Morgan was left speechless. Ella started to stir a bit.

"I think we should get Ella home." Reid said standing.

"I was thinking the same." Arabella said leaning over and buckling in Ella.

"We should get Henry home too." Will said.

"Wanna go get him?" JJ asked. Will go up and picked up their son.

"We should be getting Jack home too huh?" Beth asked Hotch, who nodded.

"Jack!" Hotch called. His son looked up. "We're going." The boy got off the hammock and made his way over to his dad.

"Well thank you for having us." Arabella said. Morgan got up and gave her a hug.

"Anytime." He said. He then pat Reid on the back. "You're doing good Kid." He said.

"Thanks." Reid said, and he started to feel his cheeks burning.

"Next time, Dinner at my house." Rossi said. After saying goodbye to everyone, Reid and Arabella left.

"You're friends are really nice." Arabella said. "Why were you so worried?" Reid shrugged.

"So I have a surprise for you two at home." He said.

"Really?" She asked. Reid nodded. "Oh and can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How would you like to spend a day with Ella?" He looked at her confused. "Like a whole day, just you two."

"Why?"

"Well my friends invited me out to a concert next week, but if you're unsure, I won't go." She said quickly.

"Who's playing?"

"Maroon 5." Arabella said. Reid glanced at her and sighed.

"Ara, you love that band. You'd be crazy not to go. Ella and I will be fine."

"You sure Spence?" She said. Reid looked at her with a smile. The only other person in the world who called him Spence was JJ. The pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah I'm positive." He said turning off the car. "Come on, lets go up." Arabella got out and got Ella as Reid grabbed their bags. He conceded to taking the elevator as to not wake their baby. When they go to the apartment Reid lead her to the surprise.

"Spencer, what's going on?" She asked, still carrying Ella.

"You're place is way too small and i want you two to move in with me." He said as he opened the door.

"Oh wow." She breathed, taking in her daughters room. "It's beautiful. But you know she can't sleep in here tonight. She'll have to spend a few days getting used to it."

"I know." Reid said. "come on, lets go to bed."

**Thank you to all of you. Every little bit helps. it means so much to me that you all love it so. Thank you. The next chapter is going to be dedicated to my friends, well the concert parts. the other half is Ella and Reid. Hope you like! R&R please!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I'm late, I didn't get the computer until the weekend. Anyways. I'm sorry. No excuses. Anyways Uhm WARNING: There is language in this!  
**

Arabella looked at herself in the mirror. She enjoyed her outfit. She wore a blue leopard print tank top over a periwinkle one, shorts and flat low top sneakers. She took a black see through short vest and put it on. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and clipped it up. She grabbed a blue plastic headband that was supposed to be Ella's and put it on. She clipped on a heart necklace Reid had given her years before and dangly crystal quickly did her make up. She finished and was just checking herself over again in the mirror when there was a knock at the door.

"Ara," Reid called as she walked out of the bedroom to get the door. "Can you get that? I'm changing Ella."

"Elbow deep in poop?" She joked with a giggle. "Don't worry. Already on it." She said opening the door. There she was greeted by a giant hug from her best friend Sonya. She looked at her. Sonya wore a corset with capped short sleeves and cut-off frayed hemmed shorts. She had on low top converse and hoop earrings with a long dangly necklace with pandas and roses in silver. He hair was in two low hanging ponytails.

"Hey," Sonya said. "You look cute." She walked in, followed by Peyton, who was still the stick She was about 10 years ago and guy named Tony Dinardo. He went to school with Arabella and now worked at NCIS in DC. Before that, Homicidal in Baltimore.

"Thanks. I was gonna say the same to you. And so do you Peyton." Arabella said looking at her other best friend. Peyton wore a pair of Short shorts that Arabella wished she could wear like Peyton and tank top. She as well wore low top sneakers since it was agreed that it would be best. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she wore a pair of simple stud earrings. Spencer came over with Ella. "Spencer, you remember Sonya and Peyton and Tony." He greeted them.

"Ara," Reid started looking at his girlfriend. "Isn't that outfit, uhm, much?" Arabella gave a smirk.

"If I recall correctly, And I do, you used to love this outfit." She said.

"But you're a mom now." Reid said.

"Mama pwet-tie." Ella said softly, which made Arabella smile and glow.

"Thank you baby doll!" Arabella said.

"Besides, she's going out to be just Ara." Peyton said.

"Anyone does anything against her, we got her back." Sonya said with a smile. "Besides we got Tony here."

"Alright well be safe Hun." Reid said, leaning down and giving Arabella a kiss.

"I will. I always am." She said as She kissed him back.

"Ok enough mushy stuff." Tony said. Arabella stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Alright." She said. "I'll see you two later." She Kissed Ella's head and the group left.

* * *

Arabella was standing outside in the concert field. It was beautiful out and she couldn't wait for. Before they had entered the field, she switched her sunglasses for her regular glasses. Although she had been hit on in the parking lot, She politely told them that she was married and had a daughter. Then guy then went to hit on both Peyton and Sonya. And Sonya told him that just because he struck out with her best friend, doesn't mean he's gonna get a home run with was in fact enjoying herself when she heard a voice from behind.

"So you must be Reid's lovemate." He said, making her turn around. She didn't recognized the man speaking.

"Excuse me. And how do you 'know' this Mr..." she said, put off. Already he insulted and annoyed her.

"Lycan. Vernix Lycan. And I can smell his scent on you. Very unique. And I'm guessing you had a good time with him last night considering you're tired demeanor and slightly increased pheromones."

"The hell?" Sonya said as Arabella slightly blushed. Quickly though, she shook it off.

"I don't know where the 'pheromone' shit comes from but if you know Spencer as well as you claim, you would know we have a daughter. And don't you think I could be tired do to the fact I have a 16 month old daughter?" Arabella said, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I knew that was part of it, considering how stressed you look. What is your infant to you? Obviously, she means the world, considering how in love you are with her. She's your precious daughter; you'll literally kill whoever tries to take her. But what chance of that happening is far beyond what your inferior intellect could comprehend; trust me, you and your baby daughter are safe. Now then, I'm quite bored from conversing with a fool. Do tell Reid I said hello." He smiled and walked off. Arabella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Douche." She muttered under her breath.

"What the hell was that guys problem?" Peyton asked.

"And who the fuck does he think he is?!" Sonya asked, almost as pissed as Arabella. "I mean other than knowing about Ella, if he knew Spencer as well as he was saying, he would know you two are more than just 'Lovemates'. You two are an item." Sonya huffed. Arabella could almost see the smoke coming from her ears.

"Whoever he was," started Tony. "He's a fucking idiot. I have been in the field long enough to know families of special agents, like Me and Reid, get hurt."

"What do you do again?" Peyton asked. "Sorry, I kinda forgot."

"NCIS before that, 10 years homicide in Baltimore." He answered. "And it's no problem."

"He obviously doesn't know about how Haley died." Arabella said.

"Who's Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Haley was Aaron Hotchner's wife. Well ex-wife, but they only got a divorce because of job, not because they fell out of love. Anyways. There was an unsub who mad things personal with Hotch and he went after Haley and Jack, Hotch's son. Anyways the unsub, Foyet, killed Haley. And when Hotch found him, He beat Foyet to death. It's all quite sad." Arabella said.

"Is he alright now?" Sonya asked softly.

"Oh yeah. He takes care of Jack with the help of Haley's sister Jessica and he now has a girlfriend, who Jack loves." Arabella told her with a smile.

"That's good that he's doing well, but uhm... What's an unsub? I'm sure you told us once but again it seems I'm having a ditzy day and forgot." Peyton said. Arabella gave a small giggle.

"It stands for unknown subject." She said.

"Alright enough talk of all this, lets have a good time!" Tony said just as the music came on. The group stopped talking to enjoy. Arabella was jumping and screaming and singing along to all the songs. Afterwards, she went to buy a tee shirt. She ended up getting two and a baseball hat.

"Two?" Sonya asked.

"I'm hoping I can get Spencer out of the button downs." Arabella said with a smile as they loaded into the car.

"I thought you said you loved him in them." Peyton teased.

"I do but change can be a good thing."

* * *

Arabella took off her shoes and tiptoed into the house and saw Reid sitting on the couch. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He jumped slightly and she giggled.

"Ara!" He said. "You scared me."

"Good." She laughed as she put her new cap on his head.

"So, how we the concert." Reid asked her. Arabella smirked.

"Awesome." She said jumping onto the couch from behind. "I even go you a tee shirt." She tossed it to him. She debated on telling him what happened with that Vernix guy. And there was some douche who said he knew you and was being all douchey."

"Who?" Reid asked.

"Vernix Lycan?" She said. "You know him?" Reid's eyes clouded and it didn't go unnoticed by Arabella.

"No." He said. Changing the subject she got up.

"I'm not tired and it's quite obvious you aren't either, so movie?" She suggested going to the cabinet. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sure." He said resting his chin on top of her head, which made her giggle. "What about that one?" He said pointing to _"Gangs of New York"_, Which was one of their favorites.

"I'm good with that." She said.

**Oh and to clear this up, Vernix, his character his name and what he says, is my good friend P. R. Gedney's character. So before you say anything about it, know that. So don't flame it because of his Name. It was my friends creation and it helps add a bit of conflict and friction into the story, which was needed. Oh and yes I know what Vernix is, since someone anonymously asked... If you have read in the previous chapters, I am a mother myself. So think about this, what does that suggest about the character...  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So for the next few weeks it'll be Thursday or Friday. Anyways Hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the Reviews. They show me you love me!  
**

Reid woke up the next morning with Arabella on his chest. It was early but he figured he should get ready for work. Silently and slowly, he got out from under his love, and got into the shower. After 15 minutes, he dried off, got dressed and walked out to find both Arabella and Ella up, dressed and at Arabella's vanity doing their makeup. He rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe you." He said. Arabella stood up and smirked.

"Why? She's not really putting anything on. The bushes she uses are brand new." Arabella said.

"But she doesn't need it. She's beautiful like Mommy." He said making Arabella blush. He leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Mama pwet-tee." Ella said with a smile. Then giggled.

"That's right." Reid send getting down to face Ella. "And you're pretty just like Mommy." Ella blushed herself and giggled. Reid stood up. "I gotta go. Love you." He said giving Arabella another kiss.

"Love you too." She said giving him a kiss back. "Hopefully see you tonight. Either way, call me later." Reid bent down and kissed Ella's head. "Bye princess." He said. Ella waved and blew him a kiss.

"MUAH! Bah-Bah da-de." She said.

* * *

Reid actually left early that morning. He had business to attend to before work. He walked into the one Cafe the he knew who he was looking for would be. He took a quick glance around. Spotting him, Reid made his way over.

"You listen to me," Reid said softly but harshly, leaning in. "Because I'm warning you once. Leave Arabella and Ella alone." Vernix looked up amused.

"My, my, Spencer!" exclaimed Vernix, smiling broadly. "Becoming a father certainly manned you up, didn't it?" He laughed at that, a full, hearty laugh.

"I mean it! Leave them alone." Reid said."I'm not joking with you."

"I know you are. I'm surprised at your change. It's- comforting that you're not the same little high school kid I knew all those years ago."

"I was 12 when I graduated high school. And that's what 10 years in the field does to you. It's not Just being a father." Reid said, eyes narrow. He didn't add that he's only known about Ella for about two months.

"And what makes you think I haven't changed in the last 10 years, also?" Vernix's eyes narrowed. He pulled his long silver hair out of the left side of his face, only to reveal a biotic prostectic eye surrounded by lots of scarrage. He took off his right glove to show a massively-scarred hand and brought the sleeve up more to show the burns and scarrage going up his right arm. "You have NO idea what happened to me after I graduated. I changed." Vernix added in a snarling tone. If Reid felt queasy about anything he saw, he didn't show it. That was thanks to his job. he's seen almost everything.

"I don't care what you've been through. Leave me, my girlfriend, and my daughter alone." He said in a Commanding tone Vernix never heard before. It certain was out of Reid's character. Vernix looked shocked.

"Very good."He said. He drank the rest of his cold soda and got up, putting himself back to his normal looks. He turned to Reid. "I'm proud you've come this far." With that, Vernix walked away.

* * *

Reid decided to take the metro. He was fuming. But he couldn't let Vernix get to him. He wasn't going to let him. By the time he got to the B.A.U he was feeling much better. But he also started thinking on the metro. So when he got to the office, he went to his best friend, JJ. As he passed Garcia's office, he saw Morgan walk out, but he was being kinda secretive about it. Not like normal. Like he didn't want to be seen. Shelving that in the back of his mind to ponder later, Reid continued to JJ's office. The knock was returned by a quick come in. He opened the door.

"Hey Spence." She said. "What's up?"

"Hey JJ. Can I- uhm- talk to you about something?" He asked as he sat in front of her desk.

"Of course." She said putting down the file to give her best friend her full attention.

"I've just been wondering... Am I doing enough?" He asked. "With Ella And Ara I mean."

"Spence," She said comfortingly which always made Reid comfortable. "You're a good father. You're always there for her. What more can there be?"

"I don't know. We get odd looks when Ara introduces us. She gave Ella my last name. Yet she still has hers." Reid shrugged. "I guess I was thinking about making us an official real family. I mean I do love Ara." He said, knowing what JJ was about to say. "I always have been in love with her. She was always there for me. No matter what time it was or what She was doing. I've thought about this before. And I have attempted several times before. But I just get nervous and bail at the last moment. But I feel now, with Ella, it's the right time."

"Well," JJ said. "If you're serious about this, we'll do it. I'll even help you myself."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Spence, you deserve nothing more than to be happy. Of course I'm sure." JJ said with a smile. "And you should tell Garcia. In fact we can go now." She said standing up.

"Oh god this is going to be interesting." Reid sighed as he followed his Best friend.

**Ok So again Vernix is P. R. Gedney's character. So I'm wondering, Does anyone want to see how Garcia would react to what Reid's thinking about? Because I kinda want to. And I hope you do too. Review and tell me! I love ya'll!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So for the next few weeks it'll be Thursday or Friday. Anyways Hope you all like this. It's Garcia's reaction and a little other stuff. Enjoy.  
**

Reid flinched and covered his ears slightly as Garcia squealed. He just told her what he told JJ a few minutes earlier. That he was thinking of proposing to Arabella.

"Oh my god." Garcia said bouncing over to Reid and pulling him in a life squeezing hug. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing." Reid said softly. "And it's not too soon."

"Hun. You two have a daughter. You've been in love for god knows how long. It is." Garcia smiled. She turned, sat back down and turned back to her computers. "So where would you like to go? I'll get you reservations anywhere! Oh do you have a ring?" The women stared at him. Slowly he nodded.

"Ye-yes. It was... uhm my mom's." He said.

"Do you have it. Can we see it?" Garcia Asked with a huge smile.

"Garcia!" JJ exclaimed.

"What?!" She said innocently. "I wanna see it." Reid slowly pulled a silver round cut diamond ring with a sliver band out of his pocket and showed them. It had a round cut diamond on each side, and the band rounded it.

"I uhm... Just had it cleaned." Reid said softly again, cheeks going slightly red.

"Ooohh!" Garcia squealed again. "Arabella's one damn lucky girl." She turned to her computer. "So, again, where do you wanna go and when?" He sighed.

"You pick." Reid paused for a moment. "But somewhere romantic preferably." He said.

"How's next Friday at Le Louise?" She said. Reid nodded, then sighed. He realized how expensive that place is.

"We'll help pay." JJ said with a smile. "We'll call ahead and set up a tab." Reid looked up at her. It was like she read his mind. She was happy for her best friend. Reid smiled back.

"Thank you." He said, then sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What's wrong now?" JJ asked.

"Now I need to go call her Dad."

* * *

"Spencer said it's a date." Arabella said. It was later after work. Reid had called and told her he was taking her out next Friday at Le Louise. Once Arabella told her two best friends, She was grabbed by them to go dress shopping right after work.

"But Abella." Sonya said, using the nickname Arabella hated. Arabella rolled her eyes. "He said he's taking you to Le Louise."

"How he got reservations there we'll never know. Or how he's gonna pull off that bill. I'm sure appetizers are like 20 bucks." Peyton said as Arabella looked at a dress. It had thick straps with an ombre effect from dark blue to light blue. There was also a very deep neck line. "No no no. That's not right." Arabella sighed, then her eye was drawn to this beautiful teal dress. It was simple and strapless, with a slightly ruched bodice. It had a silver sash and went mid thigh. It was beautiful. She took it and disappeared as her two best friends kept looking. Peyton and Sonya suddenly looked up and noticed Arabella wasn't there anymore. They went searching for her and found her in the dressing room trying on the dress. Actually she was standing outside the dressing room and looking at herself in the three mirrors in the center. Her face was beaming.

"This is perfect." Arabella said, as she saw her two best friends look up.

"You like the color?" Sonya asked.

"I love everything about it." Arabella said. She looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Alright lets get it." Sonya said with a smile. They ended up getting a beautiful silver barrette to go with the sash, and silver peep-toe pump heels. Peyton picked out this silver sequined bow clutch for her and Sonya grabbed a pair of black feathered earrings with teal spots on it. Arabella decided she was going to wear the open hearts necklace Spencer got her years ago.

"Thank you, you guys." She said hugging her best friends.

* * *

Reid sat in JJ's office. She let him use her phone when she found who he needed to call to help avoid teasing from Morgan. First he called Arabella and told her, now he sat, nervous. JJ stood near him, with a hand on his shoulder, for support. He swallowed as the phone rang, tempted to hang up. But then a man picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Uhm Hello Mr. Knight." Reid said. "It's Spencer. Spencer Reid."

"Ah hello Spencer. Haven't seen you around in a while." He said.

"I'm sorry." Reid said. "I've been working a lot. But there really is no excuse."

"Well we understand you're saving lives." Mr. Knight said. "But really you should come around more."

"I will Sir. Uhm..." Reid said, he was shaking.

"Yes?" Arabella's father said. Reid swallowed.

"There is something i wanted to ask you Sir." Reid said. JJ could see he was shaking. "IwantedtoknowifIcanmarryAra." He said rushed.

"What was that?" Mr. Knight asked confused. Reid took a deep breath and JJ gently squeezed his shoulder for support for her best friend. It gave Reid Comfort that he had support within his own "family", so to speak.

"I wanted to know if I have your blessing to marry Arabella. I had Ara and Ella move in with me, Since I felt the apartment they lived in previously was too small for the two of them. And I love them both to death." Reid was silent. So was Mr. Knight. After a minute he answered.

"Yes. You may." He answered.

**Ok So Reid has Arabella's father's permission. How's Diana going to feel? And What's Arabella going to say? Reviews are more than welcome my little loveys.  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okiee So I hope you all like this. I wrote this And I still love it!  
**

Reid left the office at 5 with Garcia and picked Ella. He introduced her to Maria, in case he needed Garcia to pick up Ella any time in the future. They went back to the apartment. Garcia and Reid packed for at least three Days for Ella. Tons of little outfits. It looked more like 3 weeks than 3 days. After that, Reid kissed Ella and hugged Garcia. The two left and Reid got ready himself, putting on the only suit he owned. He grabbed on of the shirts Arabella loved on him, a light pastel blue. Shew actually bought it for her years he added one of his fancier ties instead of a bow tie. It was a charcoal satin tie that again Arabella had bought him. Instead of converse, he actually put on nice dress shoes. He looked himself over a few times before he left at 7 to go to the restaurant, wanting to make sure he looked good enough for Arabella. He showed up at 7;30 and was seated. Their table was in the middle of the dinning room. The place wasn't too crowded but it wasn't empty either. By a quarter to 8, Arabella arrived and was seated across from him.

"Hey." Reid said with a smile. He looked at her as she sat down. The dress she wore was beautiful. it was a strapless teal dress that stopped mid-thigh. it had a sliver jeweled sash in the middle. Her hair was curled and pulled back by a silver barrette. She donned silver heels. Her eye makeup matched her dress and her lips were bright pink. She placed the silver clutch on the table.

"Hey yourself." She said as she looked him over. He looked amazing and dapper. She gave him a smile. She loved that he dressed up just for her. It made her feel special.

"I ordered you favorite." He said as the wine showed up. "Both wine and dinner." She smiled at him.

"Well thank you." She said. He held up his glass to her.

"To us." He said with a smile. She held up hers and smiled back.

"To us." She said as they clinked glasses. They had a very special dinner of Filet Mignon, much to Arabella's arguing that they couldn't afford it, and vegetables. Of course they had the bread and butter. The whole entire time, Reid couldn't stop smiling at her.

"I love you." Redi said to her.

"I love you too." She said with a loving sigh. "This is amazing. when's the last time we did this?"

"Uhm two years and a month ago. It was when Ella was-" Reid started.

"Oh Kay!" She stopped him with a small laugh. "Speaking of her, where is Ella anyways? Did you leave her with Maria or did someone else take her?" Arabella asked. Reid had told her on the phone that it was a dinner date for the two of them.

"Garcia took her for the weekend." Reid answered. She nodded as their dinner plates were cleared.

"oh? So a whole weekend to ourselves?" She asked with a mischievous smirk. Reid nodded. "This is lovely. And unexpected. Is there a special reason? Did I forget a holiday or something?" She said teasingly at him.

"Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about Ara." Reid said. Arabella's head snapped up from the table and her face got serious, losing the playful look it just had.

"Y-yes?" She sputtered, starting to shake. No one, men or women, really likes to hear those words. Usually trouble follows them. Typically a break-up. She hoped to god that's not what it was. T o her surprise, Reid grabbed her left hand with his. Slowly he took a deep breath

"I-" He paused and took another deep breath. "I know there's usually a little speech given about how you make me feel but... there are no words to describe how I feel about you. I love you." He stands up and goes to her chair, still holding her hand. Slowly he drops to one knee, reaches into his jacket's left inside breast pocket with his right hand, and pulls out a small box. Arabella looks at him in shock and realization. Her other hand flew to her mouth. He opens the box and reveals a beautiful ring with a round cut diamond with a smaller diamond on each side with a silver wrap band. He takes it out of the box. "I know we haven't had the easiest road in our life, We met because your friends decided to push you. You've helped me with my own personal demons and you never left my side, And when I avoided you, you still stayed by my side. All I can think is that your friends gave you a push and it made me so happy. And now I would like you to make me even happier. Arabella Sara Knight, will you marry me?" Arabella just looked at him in shock, unable to speak, her breath caught in her throat. The whole room stood still and the air felt thick.

"Spencer- are- are you sure?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"I've been in love with you since day one Ara. We have a daughter now. Its time to make it all real." He looked at her, and people in the restaurant were starting to stare. Yet Arabella's and Reid's eyes never left each other. "I've tried to do this before but I- I've always lost the nerve." He swallowed, waiting for her answer. The Restaurant was dead silent quiet. If music was playing before, it had stopped now. The couple knew all eyes were on them, but they didn't care. Arabella's eyes watered and she nodded quickly as she blinked the tears away.

"Yes!" She said, it took him a second to register what she had said but then once it did, he put the ring on her finger Arabella grabbed it and kissed him as the both stood up, even though he still had to lean down since she was so much shorter than him. It was a passionate kiss. Romantic, not tasteless. The other guests applauded. She looked around with the biggest smile on her face and her eyes kept watering. A waitress came up to them with something in her hands.

"Cake for the newly engaged couple." She said placing the cake down on the table. "And here's two forks." Arabella smiled at the waitress as Reid sat back down.

"Thank you." Arabella said as the waitress left and she sat herself. She knew when they got home, they'd have the place to themselves, and they were going take total advantage of it.

**And the big moment and she said yes! I can't wait for the rest can you? The review button is your best friend my lovelys,  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is all Ella, Garcia, Sonya and Morgan! As requested. Please enjoy! OH! And soo sorry I'm late. Might be late next week too! Bear with me! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

When Garcia got home, Ella was sound asleep. She brought the carrier in and decided to make dinner. Mid-way through she got a text. Morgan wanted to come over. She told him she had Ella, but he was more than welcome too. So he came by and by the time Ella woke, they had dinner ready and ate. The two played with the baby for hours, watched her two favorite shows, Bubble Guppies and Sofia the First. Ella even toddled over and put a tiara on Morgan's head. She looked at him with a sense of pride on her face. If he tried to take it off, Ella got mad and put it back. Garcia couldn't help herself. She got her camera and snapped pictures, earning a glare from Morgan.

"So what are you two lovely ladies doing tomorrow?" Morgan asked.

"Shopping!" Ella said as best she could. It wasn't perfect but it was clear. Garcia nodded.

"Yes. I am taking her to the mall and we are going shopping." Garcia said.

* * *

Ella and Garcia walked through the mall the next day. They had not been there a half hour but the bags made it look like it had been longer. And they weren't stopping or anywhere near done.

"Sewn-na" Ella yelled randomly. Garcia looked at the little one confused.

"What?" she asked. The baby just repeated hitting the stroller as a woman walked up. She was Curvy like Garcia and her style was similar but she was more skinny jeans and converse than Garcia's Skirts and heels. Her hair was more bleach blonde than Garcia's golden blonde. It was also shorter, above the shoulders with layers.

"Hey Elles." She said leaning in and hugging the baby. She stood up and held her hand out. "Hi I'm Sonya Boughden. You must be Penelope Garcia. Spencer and Arabella told me about you." Garcia recognized her. She had done research on Sonya the she was told she was who to reach for an emergency that didn't need the parents.

"Hi. Yes I am." Garcia said shaking Sonya's hand. "You're Arabella's best friend right?"

"You can say that." Sonya said with a smile. "I'm also like her sister. I used to be her gay lover to get rid of creepers before she got Spencer." She added with a wink. Garcia gave a small laugh.

"'Rella!" Ella yelled. Both Sonya and Garcia looked up to where she was pointing. There was a princess castle with Cinderella on the box.

"Ok E.D." Sonya said. "We'll get ya that." They started towards the store.

"E.D.?" Garcia asked.

"Ella Diana." Sonya said. "I believe after Spencer's mother."

"Awe." Garcia said. "That's really sweet!"

* * *

The three girls sat at a table, chatting and eating McDonald's. Ella happily munched on french fries. Just then a Derek Morgan came up to the table.

"Who's this?" He asked sitting next to Garcia looking at Sonya. She swallowed the sip of soda she had just taken.

"Hi! I'm Ara's gay lover." Sonya said without missing a beat. "We sit and make out in our underwear and maybe get a little frisky in the closet." She winked at him. Morgan looked utterly and completely shocked. Sonya started laughing followed shortly after by Garcia. "I'm kidding. Sonya. Ara's best friend. We're almost sisters. So I'm also Ella's Auntie." Ella smiled.

"Sewn-na!" She said. Sonya looked down and smiled at the little girl.

"Ah. You almost had me." He said. "Derek Morgan. I work with Garcia and Reid." They shook hands and he put his arm over Garcia's shoulders.

"Are you two a couple?" Sonya asked munching on the fries.

"No." They both said a little too quickly. Sonya raised an eyebrow.

"You should be. You are cute together. And definitely have chemistry. And I know a lot about chemistry. I pushed Arabella in Spencer. Al though our friend Peyton might say it was her. It's debatable. And it happened about ten years ago so who remembers." Sonya said with a smile and a shrug.

"wait what?" Garcia asked. "You pushed her into him?"

"Yeah. She said he was cute but wouldn't go talk to him. It was in some club. But yeah. Peyton and I decided to push her into him and look. Ten years later." After a minute of silence, Morgan pulled up a bag.

"I got something for Baby Genius and Pretty Boy." He said pulling out a onsie. Garcia and Sonya laughed.

"I need to be there when you give it to him." Sonya said.

"If we don't have a case, we can have a dinner party next weekend at my house." Morgan said. He looked at Sonya. "You are more than welcome to join us."

"Text me the details." Sonya said. "Or tell Penelope and she can tell me since we already swapped numbers."

"Speaking of parties," Garcia said. "What's going on for Ella's 2nd?"

"I don't know." Sonya said. "Ara was thinking of a princess theme where we dress up for her."

"Imagine Reid dressed as prince charming." Morgan said.

"Actually he'd be forced to be Adam." Sonya said. which was met with a confused look from Morgan. "Prince Charming is Cinderella's prince. And Cinderella is Ella's favorite. Adam is the prince from Beauty and the beast. Ara loves it. And Belle is _her_ favorite Disney , Spencer has the hair for it." The other started laughing.

"Hey. Do you guys wanna come for dinner?" Garcia asked. Morgan and Sonya nodded. They piled into Garcia's car seeing as the two came with other people, and were off to her place.

**OH! If yuo didn't realize. This is Friday and Saturday. Per request and I must say this came out pretty well. so I was debating on a chapter about Vernix. Where we can see more into who he is. I am looking for opinions. So click that review button and let me know please? I think It would be a good thing. Make him more of a rounded character. Yes? No?  
**

**Anyways. Thank you RandyOrtonxWifexx for the idea for this chapter. I hope I didn't dissapoint.**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Saturday after the proposal! Lets see what happens. Thank you for your opinions on the Vernix idea.  
**

Arabella was laying on Reid's chest, the next morning. She was content. She looked up at her fiance's face.

"Baby?" She said softly.

"Hmm?" Reid asked, eyes closed. His arm was around her and he was rubbing her arm.

"You know that we're gonna have to tell your parents." She said softly as she drew circles on his bare chest. She felt him tense up underneath her. She sighed. "You know we have to."

"I know, I'm just never... eager, to visit my mom. And I hate my dad. You know both of those things." He said pulling her closer to him.

"I know, but you're mother always loved me and we need to tell her." Ara said. "And your father does deserves to know too."

"I already told her about Ella," Reid said. "But we can't bring her. She's too young."

"I wasn't planning on having her there." Arabella said.

"Alright," Reid said with a sigh, conceding. "We'll go next weekend."

"Next weekend?" Arabella said sitting up and holding the blanket against her bare chest. "Why? Its early Saturday. We go today and leave tomorrow night. Or morning. Or afternoon." Reid opened his mouth to speak. "We're only going to visit your parents. Your Dad'll take like 10 minutes. And your mom would only be a couple of hours. It's not like we're going to the casino. I suck at the games and you're pretty much banned from almost all of them. Besides, we used to do this all the time."

"But now we have Ella." Reid argued. Arabella smirked.

"You said that Garcia said she'd have her all weekend." Arabella smirked thinking about how much time Garcia had spent with them and how much Ella loves her. "Lets actually go out. Do something. This is our time."

"Isn't that taking advantage of Garcia?" Reid asked. Arabella smiled and picked up the phone. Reid dived at her, trying to get the phone. The he did this, she got up and wrapped herself in the sheet.

"Hi Penny." Arabella said walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Reid sank on the bed. He really was using excuses to not go see his parents. As much ad he loved Diana, he hated it. He still sort of hated himself for putting his mother in there, even though he knew it was best for her. They could give her the 24 hour care she needed and he couldn't provide. But given the choice, he'd rather see her than his father. William left him and Diana when he was ten. He sighed, knowing that Garcia would tell them to go. After 10 minutes, Arabella came out of the bathroom.

"How long do we have?" He asked.

"Flight's in about 2 and a half hours. Tickets are paid for." She said sitting next to him. He nodded as they got up, got dressed, and packed. Within 15 minutes, they left the apartment.

* * *

Reid and Arabella walked down the Halls of the sanatorium. She held his tight and he was shaking. She squeezed his hand to give him comfort. He always got nervous when visiting his mom. They stopped in front of Diana's door. Reid took a deep breath as he peaked into the room. Diana was sitting reading a book. Slowly he opened the door. Diana looked up and smiled.

"Spencer." She said with a smile. "They didn't tell me you were coming."

"It was kinda a last minute thing." Reid said.

"Come in." Diana said, waving him in. He walked in And Arabella followed. "Ah Belle." Diana said, calling Arabella by the nickname she gave her. Arabella smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Reid." She said to the older woman politely.

"Oh come now." Diana said. "I've told you before, you can call me Diana." Arabella nodded as she and Reid sat down.

"Mom," Reid said. Diana turned her attention to her son. "We actually came to tell you something important." Diana stayed silent, waiting for her son to continue. "I uhm... I asked Arabella to marry me last night. I used the ring you gave me years ago. And she said yes." Arabella smiled. Diana was silent. "Uhm... mom?" Reid asked.

"Well it's about time." Diana said. "That's why i gave you the ring 8 years ago. I mean with the way you gush about her in the letters. And you have a daughter now. By the way," Diana turned to Arabella. "How is she? I'd love to meet her. Soon." Arabella smiled.

"She's a genius, just like her father." She said. Diana just smiled.

"And beautiful just like her mother." Reid added.

"That's good. Would you two like to play scrabble?" Diana asked.

"Sure mom." Reid said with a smile. They played for a few hours and left about 4:30. With a sigh, Reid headed to his father's law firm. Arabella knew this was going to be hard for him. They pulled up and took a minute before going in. They walked up yo the receptionist.

"I need to see William Reid." Reid said with a tad more confidence then he felt. Arabella squeezed his hand.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist said.

"Uhm no bu-but..." Reid said losing confidence.

"It's about his son." Arabella interjected. The receptionist rolled her eyes but paged the lawyer, who came out within the second.

"Spencer," William said surprised. "What are you doing here?

"I uhm... have to tell you something." Reid sputtered.

"Yes? His father said expectantly.

"I'm engaged." Reid said. "This is my fiancee Arabella Knight." She stuck her hand out and William shook it.

"Arabella." William said. "That's an unusual name."

"Well I'm an unusual girl." Arabella said with a smile.

"Uh... also Dad. We have a daughter." Reid blurted out. William looked over.

"I thought you were raised better Spencer." He said. Reid's eyes clouded over in anger.

"Yeah. No thanks to you." He said and turned and left without a goodbye. Arabella followed.

"Hey." She said sliding into the car with him. "At least you did it. And I'm proud of you."

"You are?" He asked looking at her, his eyes rimmed with tears.

"Yes." Arabella said softly. "It took slot of courage to do that and I will always be proud of you." She tapped his leg. "Come on. Let's go to dinner."

**Okie so this is Reid telling his parents. If you think I should put more history with Vernix and Reid, let me know. :) Review are welcome very much.  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello Lovelys. I have a favor to ask on a serious note.**** I will appreciate it if you read my Author's Notes. I'm still getting complaints about Vernix. I do know what his name means... I am actually getting tired of being told told I have to "look it up". As stated in author's notes going to chapter 1, I am a mother. It is the waxy substance that protects a baby in the womb. Just think "What does this say about the character?" like you used to in school. It's really getting bothersome to have to explain this to anonymous reviewers.**  


**Also, I got a review, And It's kinda bothersome. One thing that was asked was "Who is Lycan?" Vernix's Name is Vernix Lycan. His last name has been stated previously.**

** Okiee, Enough Serious stuff! Soo Thanks for all the support. Sorry, had personal stuff. I will try to get back to my normal schedule. OH! warning before hand, Sight suggestion towards the end. Well it's more obvious. It's definitely PG-13!  
**

Reid walked into the hotel lobby holding Arabella's hand tight. They were leaving tomorrow morning. She had been right, and it was great to see his mom, even though seeing his father wasn't a highlight of the trip. He looked at Arabella and kissed her lightly with a smile. She smiled back. But both smiles disappeared when the man behind them spoke.

"I heard from a friend that you proposed, Reid," said Vernix, coming out of the shadows. He looked like he had been through some sort of trauma and it showed from his weary eyes and his tired demeanor. Even his infuriating smile was absent, with a sad smirk in its place. Reid and Arabella wondered what had happened to him. "Congratulations," he added, bowing to them. for some reason the sad look on his face annoyed Arabella more than the smug one he normally had.

"Thank you." Reid said, guardedly. Arabella raised an eyebrow trying to figure his ulterior motive, since he always had one. She gave a tight smile in looked at them.

"You're probably wondering why I look like this," he said.

"Yes, actually. At least I was." Arabella said. Her tone was a bit more cold and curt than she expected, but she sort of didn't care. That's what he got for interrupting their vacation. They waited for Vernix to continue. He looked around and pulled them aside. She knew right then, he was overacting something. Everyone knows that if you pull someone aside in a crowded room, you're up to something. She sighed inwardly.

"I'm on the biggest case of my life, perhaps of all time," he raised an eyebrow. Arabella looked skeptical. She had figured out that Vernix had a tendency to exaggerate.

'_And here it comes..._' Arabella thought to herself with a sigh.

"Really." Reid said. It was clearly a statement, not a question. And there was a clear amount of annoyance in his tone as well. Vernix handed them his smartphone, clearly oblivious to their irritation. Reid took it and held it lower than he normally would so Arabella could see.

"What does a drug overdose of a cartel leader in Mexico, the sudden disappearance of a Russian arms dealer and the resignation of a CEO of a PMC all have in common?" he asked them. Seeing their confused looks, again oblivious to the clear annoyance and uninterest on their faces, he pointed to a picture of a lovely Hispanic woman in a business suit. "Her," he answered for them. "Laura DeMico."

"Oh?" Arabella asked, trying, and failing, to not show she was uninterested.

"As interesting as this is," Reid said with barely any emotion, clear to say he didn't find this interesting at all. "Lycan. I'm on vacation."

"Oh... Of course," he said, suddenly starting to lose his vision. "I just... Thought that you'd... At..."

With that, he collapsed, his body tremoring. Arabella's and Reid's eyes went wide. Vernix fell forward onto Reid.

"Spencer. We can't leave him here." She said.

"I know." Reid said. "Help meet him upstairs." Arabella came over and helped Reid pick Vernix up.

"Well there goes our vacation." She muttered to herself as they brought him to their room and put him on the went and sat down on one of the chairs by the t.v.

"I'm sorry Ara." Reid said pulling her into his lap. "It's our vacation and he had to show up." While Vernix was passed out on the bed, the couple tried to salvage their night.

"Its fine. Not your fault, unless you called him." She said slinging her arm on his shoulders. The look on his face made Arabella laugh. It was clear he didn't. "I know you didn't. Besides, we couldn't leave him downstairs. And you're just caring like that. And I happen find it incredibly sexy." She said leaning down and kissing him hard. Vernix started frothing at the mouth and making weird noises. The couple stopped what they were doing and looked up. His eyes flew wide open and he started to scream.

"NEEDLE!" he bellowed, jumping up and scrambling for his bag. "I NEED MY ANTIDOTE! I'VE BEEN POISO-!" He fell on his face with a needle in his hand, filled with a yellowish liquid. "Inject... Me..." he croaked. Arabella fell off Reid's lap as he got up to help. By the time she stood up, Reid was injecting Vernix with the yellow liquid filled syringe. After a short tremor, he slumped back on the ground. Reid picked him up and threw him back on the bed after checking for a pulse, then dropped the syringe into the bag. Reid came over and dropped back down into the chair, looking tired. Arabella climbed back on top of him and put her head on Reid's shoulder.

"I do hope he's ok." She said. "Also, not to sound selfish, but I also do hope he gets up soon and can leave so we can have our last night without Ella, to ourselves." She kissed and nibbled his neck. "I feel like he did this on purpose." They sat there, for an hour, making out like two high schoolers. Vernix woke up after an hour, got up, grabbed his bag, and walked out. The sound of the door slamming pulled both Arabella's and Reid's heads up.

"What was that?" Reid asked. Arabella looked and smiled.

"Vernix left." She said shifting herself so she was now straddling him.

"He could have at least said thank you for us saving his life." Reid said, clearly put off and annoyed.

"Oh shush. You know what that means right? It means we have this place to ourselves again." She reached down and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and kissed the hollow of his neck. He bit his lip as she did that. Arabella got up and walked to the bed. Knowing Reid to be a bit of a germaphobe, she removed the quilt Vernix had been laying on. She sat on the side of the bed waiting. Reid stood up and moved to her. Well he pounced on her and kissed her hard. It was a wanting, longing kiss. Arabella bit his lip as she undid the rest of his shirt and his hands wormed up hers.

"God you're amazing." Reid moaned as she rubbed his chest lightly. He bent his head down and bit her neck, making her gasp. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"I love you." She panted. Reid stopped for a second and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I love you too." He said. After a minute, he kissed her again, passionately. His hands found their way back under her shirt and pulled it off. She smirked and pushed his off him. It was the beginning of a long and beautiful night.

**Alright. Look who had to stop in and try to mess things up, but the happy couple got their night back and Woo-Woo get some fun XD okie so The review button is your best friend, i wanna know what you guys think of Vernix now. Also If you want to know of the past between him and Reid. Also if there's anything else you wanna see, Let me know in a review or PM. :)  
**

**Again, I love you all and your reviews. I don't want what you read at the beginning to make you think otherwise. **

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So deary's I got a review last time and it had some interesting things. It was Anonymous Review So I will post it and respond to it quickly.  
**

**Guest: If you mean slash, then NO, a thousand times NO.  
If you mean did Reid covered up something illegal pertaining to Vernix, then  
no.  
If you mean an aquaintence when Reid was younger, then OK.  
Who is Lycan? Reid mentioned his name when talking to Vernix.  
You gave this guy a really inappropriate name. Look it up.  
I love these two together, along with Ella**

**Ok. In order:  
1) Slash was never even implied. Or at least not purposely implied. So I'm not sure where you got that.  
2) Uhm What? i have no clue where that came from either. And Clearly Reid hates Vernix, So I highly doubt that he would do anything like that for him (That is actually explained a bit more in this chapter.)  
3) Again this is explained in this chapter, although it was mentioned that they knew each other in high school.  
4) It was mentioned previously, back when we first met Vernix, and a few times after, His name is Vernix Lycan. Lycan is his last name.  
5) *sigh* Again I know what Vernix is. I have stated before I am a mother. To prove it, it is the yellow waxy substance that covers a child in the womb. I would appreciate if you didn't tell me to look it up. Either way, the Name isn't getting changed so if that's going to make you stop reading, it's kinda petty considering he is only a minor character. Again please stop telling me to "look it up", this is the third Time I have explained this.  
6) I'm glad you love Arabella and Reid. And Who can forget Ella? Thanks so much Though for the review!  
**

**So Uhm yes This is Reid, Arabella, and Ella. And you find out a bit more of why Reid hates Vernix. OH! And thank you for over 10,000 Views! I love you all!  
**

Arabella and Reid sat in a change over terminal, waiting for their plane to arrive when Arabella looked at him.

"Spence?" She said softly.

"Hmm?" He asked not looking up.

"What's the story with Vernix? Why do you hate him so?" Arabella asked. Reid sighed and put down his book.

"Ara, its as simple as the fact he was the main reason high school was the worst experience of my life. He lead most of the attacks in high school."

"He what?!" Arabella almost yelled.

"Shh." Reid shushed her. "Its just..." he shrugged. "I found out it was his idea to tape me to the flag pole. And he lead most of the-" Reid stopped.

"The Hazing." Arabella said softly, finishing for him.

"Yeah." He said. Arabella put a hand on his arm.

"That's over now. Has been for 21 years. You're much stronger." Arabella said. She leaned up, and kissed his cheek. Reid smiled and kissed her softly. Just then the announcement was made for their flight. Silently they made their way to the gate, hand in hand.

* * *

Garcia and Morgan picked Reid and Arabella up at the airport with Ella and brought the family home.

"Lets go to the park!" Arabella said.

"Good idea." Reid agreed. "Its still light out."

"I'll change Ella. You go put on a tee shirt and jeans." Reid agreed. He left to get changed while ara took ella into her room and changed her diaper and then her into a onsie and pair of jeans. Ara herself already donned the outfit, so she took a clean diaper bag and filled it. An extra change of clothes, a handful of diapers, travel wipes, and some park toys. She then walked into her room and grabbed an extra shirt for herself and Reid and put that into the bag. The couple walked out together and Ara took an insulated bag and put two bottles of water in it and a juice pouch while Reid grabbed a blanket. The she took another and filled the refrigerated sippy cup.

"Juice!" Ella said. Reid picked up his daughter and put a pair of socks on her.

"Yes princess there's your juice." Ara said as Reid tied Ellas sneakers.

"Bobble?" Ella asked.

"Nope." Reid answered. "Big girl juice." Ella smiled. She loved being called a big girl. The little family walked downstairs and to the park. Ara threw her wallet and keys into the diaper bag. Reid picked Ella up as they crossed the street. But once on the other side, he put Ella down. The three walked into the park hand in hand. They found a nice shady spot and Reid put the blanket down. Ella sat down on the blanket and went over to the diaper bag and took her sippy cup. Ara laughed and sat on one end of the blanket and Reid sat on the other.

"Monkey in the middle?" Ara asked and before Reid could answer, she tossed the ball to him. Ella ran to her father laughing. Reid tossed it back to Ara. Ella ran to her mother, in fits of laughter. they played that for about five minutes until Ella sat down, still laughing. After a few minutes, she got up and ran. Reid jumped up and chased her.

"Da-dee!" Ella whined when Reid grabbed her. "Wan run!" Ara laughed hard. Reid put her back on the blanket.

"Chase Momma!" She said and ran. Ara got up and chased her, Ella babbled as she ran, until she fell. That's when Reid jumped up. He ran to her.

"You ok princess?" He asked. Ella looked up and nodded with tearful eyes. Reid picked her up and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go to dinner?" Ara suggested. Ella picked her head up and nodded. Ara packed up their stuff and they went the short distance to the diner. They were seated quickly and just agreed to attack the appetizers. Both ordered soda and decided to share six sliders, a basket of fries, a basket of onion rings, and chicken fingers. Ella sat and fed herself fries and pieces of slider and chicken fingers. After, they decided that Ella was so well behaved that she got dessert.

"I got this." Reid said as the check came. Ara started to argue bit Reid cut her off. "And i know what you're going to say. It may have been your idea, but its my treat." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. After that, they went home, Ella walking between her parents, holding their hands. They took the stairs and Ella walked up like a big girl, babbling her baby babble the whole time. Ara and Reid couldn't help but laugh. They caught the words 'Rella', 'Fia', and 'bubble'. There was also 'Momma' and 'Da-Dee' in there. They got to their apartment.

"Bubble bath Ella?" Ara asked. Ella nodded. So Reid went to draw a bath as Ara and Ella went to get her jammies.  
"Bubba boo!" She squeaked as they came back and Reid undressed Ella and she sat on her potty. When the water finished, she stood up and her parents saw she used the potty. They applauded her. She smiled and giggled as Reid lifted her and put her in the tub. She bathed quickly and was soon in her jammies and tucked in bed. Within five minutes, she was out. Ara went into her bedroom and changed, finding Reid already in his jammies and in bed.

"Sweetie?" She said.

"Yes?" Reid said looking up.

"We need to tell people." She climbed into bed next to him.

"I know," Reid said with a sigh. "I was thinking, we'd need a bigger place to tell them. Everyone has to be together."

"I only need Sonya and Peyton there." She said.

"I'll figure out something." He said kissing her head. She smiled.

"One more thing dear." She said.

"Yes?" Reid asked.

"Can i read to you like you used to to me?" She asked like a hopeful school girl.

"Sure." Reid said with a smirk and curled into Arabella as she grabbed a book.

"It was an odd looking vine." She read. "Dusky variegated leaves hunkered against a stem that wound in a strangleholdaround the smooth trunk of a balsam fir." Reid closed his eyes, listening to Arabella's voice. "Sap dripped down the wounded bark..."

**Okie So again anything you want, Review or PM me. I'm open for Ideas. Also I hope you liked this and I doubt any of you will know the book Arabella started to read but If you guess right, Gold stars!  
I love you, my little lovelys. Reviews are our best friends and best connections!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:I hope you all like this! I do It's the big announcement! Hope it didn't fall flat!  
**

Reid stood in the kitchen at the bureau. It was Friday and Arabella and he wanted to tell everyone by tonight, since it had been a week already. And both of them knew that if his team and her friends didn't know soon, they wouldn't hear the end of it. Unfortunately, Reid could think of no way to get them all together. Their apartment was too small and they really couldn't afford to take all of them out. It wasn't their finances were bad, they weren't low on funds or anything. Butt they were also saving their extra money for Ella's future... And of course their wedding. Reid's mom wouldn't be able to help like in the tradition of the grooms family pays the rehearsal dinner and the bride's pays for the wedding. And besides Arabella would rather they pay for it than her family anyways.

"You ok Reid?" Rossi said pulling Reid out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Uhm... I'm fine." He said, obviously lying. Rossi looked him over and Reid knew that the older agent knew he was lying.

"You've been standing there, staring into your coffee for ten minutes." Rossi said sitting down. He gestured to the chair opposite him and Reid sat down. "What's bugging you?" Reid sighed

"Ara and have tell you all something. And we can't do it at our apartment. It's cluttered. And she wants her two best friends there. And with Ella, we're not broke, but our finances aren't really able to take a group out." Reid explained with a heavy sigh. It was hard working with people trained to read you. It made keeping your thought to yourself pretty impossible.

"Have it at my house." Rossi said simply. Reid looked at the older agent, shocked.

"Oh no. We couldn't impose on you like that." He said.

"Its no problem. You have Arabella have her friends come by and I'll have the team come." Rossi stood up and started to leave. Before he opened the door he turned to Reid. "Oh and congratulations. It's about time you proposed."

"But- How did you-" Reid sputtered, taken aback.

"You have to tell the team something important. Its either you're engaged or you're having another kid, and since you already have Ella... Unless..." Rossi said with a smile. Reid shook his head so fast Rossi thought it might just come off. "Don't worry." He said with a slight laugh. "The secrets safe with me till tonight."

"Well- Uhm- Thank you Rossi." Reid said.

"And Ella will stay at the sitter's?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah." Reid said. "That'd probably be best." Rossi walked out of the kitchen and looked at his watch just as JJ was walking by.

"Hey JJ!" He called. She looked up. "Its getting late. No case?"

"Not that it looks like." She said as she shook her head.

"Great. Dinner at my place. All of us." Rossi said.

"I'm up." JJ said. "Mind if Will comes? We can pick Henry up late."

"Not a problem." Rossi said.

"I've heard of these famous Rossi dinners." Blake said from her desk. "Its definitely better than eating alone. I'll be there."

"Talking about a famous Rossi dinner?" Morgan asked coming into the room. JJ nodded. "Good. I'm game."

"I'll tell Garcia and Hotch." JJ said.

"Then I will see you all at 6." Rossi said. He started to his office but paused and turned, looking at Reid in the doorway to the kitchen.

"How about you?" He asked. Reid looked up confused. "Are you and Arabella coming?" Rossi said with raised eyebrows.

"Uh sure." Reid said. "I'll call her."

* * *

Arabella and Reid showed up promptly at 6. They were however the last of the team to show up. A few minutes later, Sonya and Peyton showed up.

"Now that everyone's here," Rossi said. "Reid and Arabella have an announcement. Which is why two of her friends are here as well." All eyes turned to the couple.

"Uhm..." Reid started nervously. Arabella reached down and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. "Last Friday i asked Ara to marry me and she said yes." The whole room was quiet. Sonya was the first to react.

"Ohmygod! Really?" She squealed. Arabella nodded. "Aahhh!" She squeaked, attacking her best friend, hugging her so tight Arabella hard trouble breathing. "I have dibs on maid of honor!"

"You cheeky little bitch!" Peyton said smacking Sonya's arm.

"Hey!" Sonya said letting go of Arabella. "Owe much!"

"Lets see the ring!" Garcia said coming up. Arabella brought up her left hand.

"It was Dianas." Arabella said. Sonya seized the moment and dragged Reid to the side.

"Do you remember what i said to you when you started dating Ara? That you'd be missing a jaw and a few ribs if you hurt her?" Reid nodded. "That doubles and now since there's Ella, you hurt them, i will chop off your man parts and stuff them down your throat on top of the ribs and jaw." Sonya paused then smiled. "But i know you better." She hugged him and skipped to the group. Reid made his way back to the crowd.

"There you are pretty boy." Morgan said. "We found something for you." Reid raised his eyebrows as he was handed a bag. He opened it with confusion, pulling out a onsie meant for Ella and turned bright red after reading it. Arabella took it and started laughing as she read it.

"What does it say?" JJ asked.

"My Daddy may be a nerd but I'm living proof he scored at least once!" Arabella said with a laugh. Soon everyone was laughing and Reid was turning redder. "Awe Babe." Arabella said kissing his cheek. "Its all done with love."  
"Time for Dinner." Rossi said.

**Okie. I hope this stood up to expectations. I loved the onesie. I saw it online and I was like "I have to use this!" So again. I hope you all liked and it didn't fall flat. I was worried about that. The Review button is your best friend!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okie. I hope ya'll enjoy this. I'm proud of it myself. Also IMPORTANT I will not be posting next week due to some family things so I due hope you will wait that week. I hope you like this. And I finally got Reid to sound statistic-y. Enjoy. Also, I cannot stop watching Reid tackle that guy from the season 8 finale!  
**

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?" JJ asked as she came up to Reid's desk. Reid looked up.

"Good I guess." He said. "We're trying to keep things cost efficient."

"Wait, your families aren't helping?" JJ asked. "Do you guys know how much that will cost. I mean it's tradition for the Brides family to pay for the wedding and the Grooms to pay for rehearsal dinner and honeymoon."

"Actually Up until the 1980s, the rules about who pays for what were much more strict than now." Reid said. "Traditionally, the bride's family footed the bill for the invitations, announcements, wedding consultant, gown and accoutrements, reception, which includes site, food, flowers, photographs, videographer, and music, and transportation for the wedding party. While the groom's family paid for the marriage license, officiant, bride's bouquet, boutonnieres, rehearsal dinner, and honeymoon." Reid shrugged. "There's no way my mother could pay a part of that, let alone all of that. So Ara and I are just going to save up until we have enough." He looked back down to his paperwork, an iconic sign that that was the end of the conversation. JJ sighed and walked away, getting an Idea on how to help out.

* * *

Morgan knocked on the door to Garcia's lair.

"Enter!" She called through the door. "Only if you dare!"

"Hey baby girl." He said coming in.

"What's going on hot stuff?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I was thinking. We should throw Reid an engagement party." He said. "Kid friendly of course."

"I agree with you darling, partly because I was thinking the same exact thing." Garcia said. "We should see if we can get Diana here." She said.

"You think you can do it?" He asked. She looked up at him through her eyebrows.

"Honey, It's me." She said.

"And you can do anything." he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You know what? We should get Arabella's family here too!" She said. She dialed the phone as there was a knock on the door. Morgan opened the and put a finger to his lips as he let JJ in.

"Shhh." He said to JJ as woman picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Mrs. Knight." Garcia said. "My names Penelope Garcia and I'm with the FBI-"

"Has something happened to my Arry and little Elle?!" Mrs. Knight asked frantically.

"Oh! Nonononono!" Garcia said quickly. "I work with Dr. Reid and-"

"Oh thank goodness." Mrs. Knight said. She took a breath. "Now what can I do for you dear?"

"Well, uhm, have you heard the big announcement?" Garcia asked.

"That Spencer finally proposed to my Arry? Yes!" Mrs. Knight gushed. "It was so cute. He even called to ask Ronald if he could. Such a little gentleman. he hasn't been around much, but I'm sure you know why, with him traveling and everything. Especially at last minute. But Arry assures us that he's good at what he does. And he's saving lives so you can't hate that."

"He is very good at what he does Mrs. Knight." Garcia said with a smile. "He's our own resident genius. The youngest on our team. And we are proud to have him. Also, that's great you heard the news because we are planning a surprise engagement party for them and wanted to know if you and Mr. Knight could come an join us."

"We would love to." Mrs. Knight said. With quick goodbyes after booking their flight, Garcia hung up.

"Now my dearest JJ," she said turning around. "How can I help you?"

"I had to tell you guys this," She said. "I just found out from Reid that he and Arabella are planning on paying for _everything_ themselves.

"What?!" Morgan and Garcia said at the same time. Both wore looks of shock and surprise on their faces.

"Is he insane? The kid has lost his damn mind." Morgan asked quickly. "They do realize how much weddings cost right?"

Isn't tradition the bride's family pays for the wedding and reception itself while the Groom's pays for the rehearsal dinner and honeymoon?" Garcia asked.

"It's not just that, Reid gave me a whole list on what the bride's family paid for and what the groom's family paid for." JJ said. "And Reid told me that because the only biological family Reid talks to is his mother and there's no way she can pay for it, that's why they decided they'd pay themselves."

"But," Garcia said with a puppy dog face. "We're his family too. Doesn't he realize that?"

"I know that and you know that." JJ replied with a sigh. "But we all also know how much he hates asking for stuff."

"Then we don't let him ask." Morgan said. "We tell him and don't give them a choice. They need that money for Ella's future. Ask Hotch, Rossi and Blake if they'd like to chip into helping pay."

"Ooh! I wanna see if I can chip into the wedding dress!" Garcia said bouncing. "I can just call Sonya and tell her about this."

"You and Sonya sure did click." Morgan said.

"She's just awesome-" Garcia started.

"Guys." JJ said getting their attention. "We should talk to the team after Reid leaves." Morgan and Garcia nodded in agreement.

* * *

Reid stood up and stretched. He looked at his watch. Seeing it was five, he sat back down and gathered his things.

"Going home to the little princess?" Blake asked him with a smile.

"Yeah." Reid said checking his messenger bag and desk. "And for some crazy reason, Ara wants me to help cook dinner tonight. I'm hoping that I don't set the house on fire."

"Good luck then." Blake said.

"Thanks." Reid said. "I'll definitely need it." He gave her a small smile and left. Two seconds later, JJ walked in.

"Did Reid just leave?" She asked Blake, who nodded. "Good. We got a 'family meeting' in the conference room."

"You want me to go get him?" She asked standing up. Morgan and Garcia walked into the bullpen.

"No, just go with Morgan and Garcia to the conference room." JJ said as she poked her head into Hotch's office. Within a minute, she, Hotch, and Rossi walked into the conference room.

"So what's going on?" Rossi asked.

"Well we got good news and bad news." Morgan said.

"Good news is we're having a kid friendly engagement party." Garcia said. "And Elenore and Richard Knight are coming, as is Diana!" She was nearly bouncing.

"You're getting Reid's mom here?" Blake asked.

"Mhm!" Garcia said, nodding vigorously. "I would have invited his dad, but given their history and how horribly he took the news of their engagement, it's for the best he's not invited."

"So what's the bad news?" Rossi asked

"I found out today that Reid and Arabella have decided that they are paying for the wedding and rehearsal dinner _and_ honeymoon themselves." JJ said

"What?!" Blake, Rossi, and Hotch said. JJ, Garcia and Morgan Nodded.

"What? Is the kid insane?" Rossi asked.

"I said the same thing." Morgan said, shaking his head.

"After talking to Mrs. Knight," Said Garcia. "I can in fact tell you she will want to help out with it. She's completely ecstatic that Reid proposed."

"And we were thinking," Morgan started, "That with us being our own kind of family, we help out, if you all agree to that. Like the rehearsal dinner and honeymoon."

"Maybe even certain aspects of the wedding itself if needed." JJ added.

"I'm fine with helping him out." Blake said.

"I'm 100% on board with all this." Hotch said.

"Reid is like a younger brother or even a son to us." Rossi said. "And he hasn't had the easiest or best life. He deserves to be happy. And if that means we help pay for what should be the happiest day of the kid's life."

"At the party," Hotch said. "We will tell them this. And we don't let him say no."

"Rossi, Hotch" JJ said, turning to the older agents. "You two should be the ones to announce it."

**I hope you all like this. I'm very proud of this. I love you my lovelys. And ideas are more than welcome here. I will miss you until my next up. My love dearies.**

**_*IMPORTANT*_ I was thinking about inviting past agents to Reid's wedding. My first idea was Emily. But then I though maybe Gideon or Elle. I'm leaning towards Emily though. Your opinion is NEEDED. Please in a review!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Hey! Sorry about last week. I love you all And I am back. Thank you to all who have reviewed and given opinions. If you haven't there's still time to, And It is much needed :) Anyways shall we continue? Also thanks to Ilana Lunus for her help and reminding me there should be cases since it's still Criminal Minds.  
**

It was late Monday night when Reid's phone went off. He and Arabella had fallen asleep on the couch. Still half asleep, he carelessly reached for it.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Hey Spence." Said JJ on the other end. "Sorry for disturbing your night. But you need to get her. We have a doozy of a case and need to be in Seattle by morning." Reid frowned.

"See you in a few." He said closing his phone. Reid tried to shimmy from under Arabella, but she woke up.

"Hunny," she said with a yawn and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on? Do you have a case?"

"Yeah sweetie." He said. Reid leaned down and kissed Arabella's forehead. He stood up and went into their room. A few minutes later, he came back out with clean slacks, a button down, and sweater vest on. Arabella walked over to him with a steaming cup of coffee.

"No tie tonight?" She asked handing him the cup, which he took with his free hand, and shook his head. He downed the cup in one gulp.

"I'm too tired." He said yawning and handing the cup back to Arabella. She smiled and walked to put it in the sink. Just then Reid's phone rang again.

"Hello?" He said, stifling another yawn.

"Hey, Kid," Morgan said on the other line. "Have you left yet? If not I'm right by your place and will pick you up."  
"Sure." Reid said. "I haven't Left yet."

"Be there in 5." Morgan said hanging up. Reid hung up as Arabella came over to him.

"Morgan's picking me up." He told her. "Save gas and stuff." She gave him a smirk and kissed his cheek.

"That means i get more time with you." She said. He gave her and smirked. Reid leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I should go give Ella a kiss." Reid said giving Arabella another kiss.

"You should." She said. Following him, Arabella watched as Reid crouched next to their daughters bed and whispered to her. Reid them went and kissed her cheek. The sight warmed Arabella's heart. Reid stood up and made his way back to his fiancee. He liked the ring of that. He kissed the top of her head, Which he was just able to rest his chin on.

"You're so short." He said teasingly. Arabella pushed him away softly and jokingly.

"Shut up." She said with a smirk. "I know I am."

"But I love that about you." He said pulling her back with one arm. "I can rest my chin on your head."

"Don't forget I'm fun-sized." Arabella said. Reid laughed a little. The first time she said that, they were on their first unofficial date. Just then, reid's phone went off. Morgan was downstairs.

"Alright," Reid said, letting go of Arabella. "I need to go." She followed him to the front door, holding his hand. AS he stepped through the doorway, He picked up her hand, which was her left, and kissed it. She intertiwned her fingers and pulled him in and kissed him.

"Come home." She said softly as they parted. "Safe and sound. And please in one piece. And most importantly." Arabella looked Reid dead in the eyes. "Alive. Ella needs her Daddy. And I can't wait to become Mrs. Spencer Reid." She pulled him in for one more quick kiss. She then let go and backed into the apartment. "Go save lives." She said.

"I love you." He said starting to walk away.

"I love you too." She said letting go of his hand. She stood in the doorway and watched him go down the stairs. Then she backed into the apartment and closed the door.

Reid made his way downstairs and found Morgan waiting. He made his way to the others car and got in. He buckled up.

"Sorry That took a bit." Reid said as Morgan pulled out of the garage.

"Hey, Don't sweat it Kid." Said Morgan. "I figured a girl like Arabella, goodbyes would take a while." The car was silent for a while.

"We're going straight to the Airport?" Reid asked.

"Yup." Answered Morgan. "This one is apparently a bad one." Reid sat in silence for a bit.

"Morgan," Reid said. "You're house, to come pick me up, is away from the airport. The only place you could have been was at Garcia's and you must have been staying the night since it's almost 3 in the morning." Reid looked at the other agent. "Good job keeping it out of the office though." He gave Morgan a weak smile.

By the time the two had gotten to the Airport, it wasn't so tense. Reid had promised not to say anything to anyone. They met the rest of the team and got onto the jet. They got their files and this was a bad case. Couples, who were first time parents where being suffocated, and the houses burned. The newborn children where taken and sold to families to adopt at an ungodly price. It was quite clear why they wanted this case solved as quickly as possible. After the debriefing, Reid sat back and closed his eyes. His back was bothering him from sleeping on the couch. But for once his mind wandered, and it went to the first date he was thinking about earlier.

*Flashback*

_"Spencer Reid! You give me that back!" Arabella called as Reid grabbed the notebook she had been doodling in. He took advantage of his height and held it over her head, making Arabella yell the previous statement._

_"Arabella, these are really good." He said flipping through he though he had only met her the week before, he had accepted her invitation to a picnic that day, so they were out in the park. Arabella Jumped to grab the notebook. Reid gave a rare small laugh. "You're really short, you know that right?" At that Arabella stopped jumping and put her hands on her hips._

_"I will have you know I am not short." She said. "I am fun sized." She turned and walked to the blanket. "I mean you know what they say." She sat down. "Good things come in small packages. Or Something small packs a real punch. Or even the smallest of things cause the biggest troubles." She stopped for a moment and thought about the last one. "The last one could be taken in a good way or a bad way." She shrugs as Reid sits down next to her as the sun set. _

_"Here." He said handing her the notebook back. She smiled and put it back into the bag. She leaned back against the tree they had set their picnic up by.  
_

_"This is probably the best first date i have ever been on." She said with a smile. Reid looked over at her confused._

_"Date?" He asked. She looked over at him, confused herself. _

_"I asked you out and you said yes. That kinda makes it a date." She bit her bottom lip. "Did you not want this to be a date?" Reid was silent for a moment._

_"No, I'd very much like it to be our first date." He said, wrapping an arm around her.  
_

_"Then this shall be our first date." Arabella said with a smile._

*End Flashback*

Reid smiled as the memory replayed over in his head. Once the Jet landed, the team made their way to the police station and started their day and this case. It was like most starts of a case. The team tried to find a connection to the victims. Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Blake went to the crime scenes, while JJ talked to the families (since there were only two victims so far) and Reid worked on the geological profile.

By 9 at night, they had combed every crime scene, taking a ton of pictures. JJ had gotten as much out of the families as possible and Reid found no overlap in the victims lives. Nothing. Just then his phone buzzed. It surprised him and he looked down. It was a text from Arabella. Reid glanced at his watch. It should be 11 at night in Virgina and she should be asleep. He opened the text.

_"Call me."_

**Well there's a cliff hanger for ya! Hope you all liked it!  
**

**_*IMPORTANT*_**

**As we know, I was looking to invite past agents to Reid's wedding and as it seems, Emily is a definite hands down. Any others for Gideon and Elle? I also got a suggestion to add others like Lila and Ethan (I think Lila would be crazy) What are your opinions? I really want to know. Please review!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you all like this. I think it turned out alright.. So enjoy!  
**

_"Call me_"

That's all Arabella's text message said. Reid blinked a few times at the phone before excusing himself out of the building. He stood outside as the phone rang once, twice, three times. He started to worry as the fourth ring stated and was about to hang up when she picked up.

"Hello?" Came Arabella's voice.

"What's going on?" He asked. A sigh was his reply on the other end. "Ara?"

"When you come home," Arabella started. "Don't freak out. Ella might have a band-aid above her eye, and if she doesn't, she got 3 stitches tonight."

"What?!" Reid asked, panicked. "Where? What happened?" There was another sigh.

"She was running around and fell against the table in the hall. She got a cut just above her eyebrow, about an inch and a half long. It wasn't too deep-"

"Wasn't too deep?!" Reid said angrily. "She needed stitches for Christ sake Arabella! Why weren't you watching her?"

"As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted." Arabella said, with a edge of anger in her voice. "It wasn't too deep that there wasn't a need for underlying sutures. She got three stitches and it'll heal quickly. They're disolvable ones too. And who the hell are you to yell at me for not watching her?!" Arabella practically yelled.

"You're right, I- I'm sorry." Reid said, feeling his cheeks burn. He knew he was in the wrong for yelling at her. "I wasn't really yelling at you. I was more yelling at me, I'm her father and I wasn't there when she needed me to protect her."

"Baby." Arabella said, her voice softening. "You're out there, protecting her from the real threat. She got a scar from an end table. So what? It'll heal and hair will grow over it and people will never really notice it. Sweetie, you know, as well as I do, that the people you take down, they're what can do more damage. You are protecting her. Just be safe."

"I go out in the field probably the second least, next to Garcia." Reid said. There was a giggle on the other end and it wasn't Arabella. "What's going on with Ella?"

"Ella is loopy. Sonya's with us." Arabella said with a sigh. "They gave her stuff to numb up so she didn't feel it. It'll wear off by morning."

"Are you sure?" Reid was apprehensive about drugs and medication.

"She'll be fine. I'm not gonna have her doped up all the time. She just needed tonight." Arabella went silent.

"What else is going on Ara?" Reid asked, knowing there was something else.

"Nathan is landing in the morning." She said softly.

"You're older brother?" Reid said.

"Mhm." Arabella said. "I haven't seen or talked to since before we... ya know." Reid nodded.

"It'll be ok sweetie. Just... go take care of Ella and tell her Daddy will be home soon and he loves her." Reid paused for a second. "Give her a hug and a kiss for me too please."

"Alright I will. And She loves her daddy too." Arabella said. "I love you."

"Love you too." Reid said, then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" JJ asked as he walked back in.

"Ella got hurt, but she's ok now." Reid explained. He looked up to the Map, trying to distract himself. He didn't want to think of what his encounter with Nathan was going to be like. He was sure he didn't know of their temporary split, since none of Arabella's family did. But something that Reid did remember about Arabella's older brother that he wasn't too fond of, was, Nathan tended to prefer brawn over brains. He used to mock Reid or ask Arabella why she was with a scrawny guy like Reid when he thought the genius wasn't listening. The team packed up for the night as Reid thought about the falling out of the knight 6f

*flashback*

_It was a cold winter evening in Connecticut. In fact, it was Christmas eve. Reid was with his girlfriend, Arabella, at her family's house. He actually was getting along with almost everyone, except her brother. Nathan had always made jabs at Reid when he didn't think the other could hear, but Nathan ended up drunk later that night, after all the kids left home so Santa could come see them, and wash bashing Reid right in front of both him and Arabella and the whole family. In fact Reid was quite amazed that the two were related. Even though they looked alot alike, Arabella was small and feminine. Nathan was built, like he spent alot of time working out._

_"I'm tellin you 'Bella." Nathan slurred. "You need to get rid of this guy. He's just a scrawny little nerd. He'd never be able to protect you if real trouble hit."_

_"For the last time Nathan," Arabella said, quite annoyed. "He can. He's in the FBI. He carries a gun and travels across the country saving lives." Reid felt his cheeks get warm and he tried to shrink into the chair. He wasn't a fan of Arabella going on about his career, not that he wasn't proud of it. But he gets such analytical looks.  
_

_"Bullshit!" Nathan bellowed. "I am calling bullshit now. That's straight up bullshit. If he really does pack heat, I wanna see it."_

_"You'll see nothing and like it Nathan." Arabella said, getting to her feet and standing not only between the two men but also staring down her brother, well actually up considering he was at least a foot taller than her. "Back down Nathan."_

_"Not until you raise your standards 'Bella." Nathan hissed. That was the straw that broke the camels back with Arabella. She gave a high pitched mocking laugh._

_"That's rich coming from you and those skanks you constantly bring home." Arabella said, clearly angry. "So what Spencer isn't super strong and all muscular? I prefer him the way he is. He's got a good and caring heart. That's all that matters. I'm sick of you analyzing my life and being critical instead of being there for me."_

_"Nate," Arabella's mom came over. "Anna's going to drive you home. Its time you go. You're too drunk." Their cousin Anna, a lovely blonde, came up and put a hand on Nathan's arm and led him out. Reid was embarrassed. _

_"Sorry." Arabella said to both Reid and her mom._

_"Sweetie," Mrs. Knight said coming over. "Your brother loves you tons, but," She sighed. "Nate can talk out of his ass. And Spencer," She turned her attention to the Genius. "You are an amazing person and I couldn't think of anyone better for my Arry." She Kissed Arabella's head. "Don't listen to him. I'm proud of you both." She patted Reid's knee and left. Reid felt his cheeks burn even more. _

_"Sweetie," Arabella said to him. "What's wrong?"_

_"You're- You're mom's wrong." Reid said softly. "There's a lot of better people than me for you. Someone who won't pass schizophrenia to your kids or who had a normal childhood. OR someone who-" Reid's voice dropped as he looked at his knees. "Who never had a drug problem. I'm honestly not worth the relationship with you and your brother."Arabella pulled his face up to meet hers. She leaned in and kissed him softly, yet passionately.  
_

_"Hey." She whispered as they pulled apart. "I've never been one for anything normal and if you haven't noticed, I'm not normal. It doesn't matter, your past and stuff. I love you for you. They love you for you." She said gesturing to her Family. He opened his mouth to respond and she kissed him again. "And you are worth Nate. He's always been critical of me and I just couldn't take it anymore. With any of my other boyfriends, I guess I knew that things weren't going to work out so I let him go. But with you, it's different. I can see a future with you. Spencer, I love you."_

_"I love you too." Reid said as she leaned down and kissed him again._

_"Merry Christmas."_

*End Flashback*

Reid thought of that Christmas as the team made their way from the station to the hotel. As far as he knew, that was the last time Arabella had spoken with Nathan. And Nathan had made it clear he didn't approve of Reid. Nathan didn't scare Reid. he knew by now that he could take him down. The thing that scared him was what Nathan thought about Ella being his. Or that Arabella was going to become Mrs. Spencer Reid.

**Alright. So I hope that was up to par! Opinions are always welcome.  
**

**_*IMPORTANT*_**

**As we know, I was looking to invite past agents to Reid's wedding and as it seems, Emily is a definite hands down. Any others for Gideon and Elle? I also got a suggestion to add others like Lila and Ethan (I think Lila would be crazy) What are your opinions? I really want to know. Please review! I'm keeping this up for a few more chapters. And if you are just joining us, Please give your opinion. :)  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:So sorry I'm late! i had work for two weeks straight and Then my grammie died. I'm back and I hope you all like this!  
**

Arabella adjusted her shirt in the mirror. Sonya stood behind her and gave her a disapproving glare

"He's still my brother." She said glancing at her best friend through the mirror.

"Doesn't make it a good idea." Sonya said rolling her eyes. Arabella raised her eyebrows. "Cause," Sonya answered her unasked question. "He always hated Reid. How do you think he's gonna react to the fact you two are engaged and have a daughter?" Arabella shrugged.

"We're just gonna have to see." She said to herself. Turning, she hugged Sonya. "Thanks for watching Ella."

"And what does Spencer think of this?" Sonya asked hugging Arabella back.

"He uhm agrees with you..." Arabella said shyly. Sonya rolled her eyes. "He's still my brother and its been a few years so we'll see." She shrugged and headed out the door. As she walked down the street to the little diner she thought of the conversation between her and Reid that morning.

_"You're going to what?" Reid asked pretty angry._

_"Have lunch with Nate." Arabella said. This wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped._

_"The same Nate who hates me?" Reid asked._

_"Nate didn't hate you. He just had his priorities mixed up. He's still my brother." She heard Reid sigh._

_"Just text me when you get home." He said and hung up, without a goodbye. Arabella sighed herself as she put down the phone._

So here she sat, waiting for her brother to show up. Just then a man who looked alot like her, walked in and sat across from her st the table.

"Hello Arry." He said. She looked up at him.

"Hello Nate." She said as she gestured to the chair across from her. He sat down. The waitress came up and they ordered drinks, just two cokes. "So how've you been?" She asked after drinks showed up.

"I've been good." He said. "Back to the single life, unfortunately. But hey what can you do? How've you been?" He asked sipping his soda. "Heard from mom i got a niece." Arabella blushed, giving Nathaniel his answer. "Is it that Reid guy's?"

"Yes Ella is Spencer's." Arabella said. "I'm sorry for not telling you, but we weren't exactly on good terms last we talked." She sipped hers. The waitress came with their food.

"That's true." He said eating his burger. "And I'm sorry. I just worry about my kid sister."

"Why? I've known him since i was 22." She said slightly put off.

"Its a big brother thing to do." Nate said defensively.

"I'm an adult." Arabella said eating her fries.

"An adult version of my kid sister." He said. Arabella's Eyes narrowed.

"If this is rehash of Christmas five years ago, I'm out of here." She said standing, and pulling out her wallet.

"No no Arry." Nate said grabbing her hand, finding her engagement ring. "Engaged?!" He asked. "Well what else haven't you told me?"

"Excuse you!" She said, louder than she meant. People turned. She blushed and sunk back into her chair. "Honestly. You're so full of yourself. You don't know Spencer, yet you continuously judge him."

"You're right." He said.

"You can't judge him whe- what did you say?" She stopped.

"I said. You. Are. Right." He said leaning in. "I was wrong. I just saw how skinny and skrawny he was and assumed that you, with your crazy exs, wouldn't be well protected."

"But Nate," Arabella said. "He's in the FBI. He's been through more than you have."

"I know." Nathaniel said. "i was wrong. I'm sorry."

"What do you want Nate?" she asked.

"I want to make things right." Nate said. "I fucked up. I severely fucked up and I'm sorry." Nate said.

"It's not me who you have to apologize to." She said. "It's Spencer you need to."

"You're right." Nate said. "And i will. I'll call him."

"Don't call him right now..." Arabella said with a sigh. He looked at her confused. "He's away on a case. I don't even call him. I didn't call him last night when Elle got hurt." Isabella shrugged. "I text him and tell him to call me."

"Ella got hurt?!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "So not only do i have a niece, she got hurt?" Arabella rolled her eyes.

"She was playing last night and fell. She'll be fine. Only needed three stitches." She raised an eyebrow. "Unlike someone else who kept trying to give Mom a heart attack."

"They seemed like good ideas at the time." Nathaniel said defensively.

"Bet she had the same thought." Arabella said. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to see her." He said. Then he reached over and grabbed his sisters hand. "I'm happy for you sis. I really am."

"Thanks." Arabella said. "It does mean alot. Although its hard since you were so against him since you met him."

"Let me explain myself." Nathaniel said. "Your last ex was for lack of a better word, insane. He wasn't too happy when i kicked him out of the house and helped you move to your new apartment. You need someone who can take care of you and protect you."

"I get that but you and Dad got him arrested for stalking." Ara said. "He's in jail. Also Spencer does carry. And has a wicked aim. We'll been fine."

"Is that safe with the baby?" Nathaniel asked. "The gun, I mean."

"We have a safe, up in our closet." Arabella said.

"We, our. I'm assuming you two have moved in together?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes we did." Arabella said.

"I really am happy for you Arry." Nathaniel said.

"Thanks Nate."

**Thank**** you all and again sorry for the three week gap. I don't know when it'll be back to normal. I'm also having a bit of writers block so if anyone has Ideas, PLEASE speak up. Message me. I need a push._  
_**

**_*IMPORTANT*_**

**Sooo I'm, still taking opinions and options for invites for the wedding. Emily is already a definite yes. But is there anyone else you'd like to make an appearance? Message me or put it in a review! Please and Thank You!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


End file.
